


National City High

by SunbirdTudor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunbirdTudor/pseuds/SunbirdTudor
Summary: Welcome to National City where the people are beautiful and the money comes in stacks. The bright and bubbly Kara Danvers and her effortlessly cool older sister, Alex, are granted the opportunity to attend a prestigious high school. The brilliant sisters receive an academic scholarship and are thrust from their humdrum lives in Midvale into the glitz and glamour of National City. The wealthiest and most popular students, known collectively as "the Supers", are the top of the social food chain at National High. Lena Luthor, the intoxicatingly perfect Queen Bee of National High and 1/5 of the Supers thinks her life is going just as planned... until she meets the new transfer. It doesn't take long, however, for her to realize she isn't the only one who has eyes for the new girl.ORSupergirl AU where they are all in high school. The setting is National City in a sort of O.C./90210/Gossip Girl type universe. There are no powers in this book. There is however, unexpected couples and a love-triangle, because I need angst before my fluff.





	1. Welcome to National High

“Kara, get your butt down here! We’re going to be late!”

“Coming!” Kara said as she rushed downstairs. Her tie hung loosely around her neck as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.

“Sorry, Alex.” Kara said barely comprehensible while she chewed.

“It’s okay you goof.” Alex retorted with a warm smile. “I just don’t want us to be late on our first day.”

A huge grin spread across Kara’s face as she pulled Alex into a hug. “Alex! Today’s going to be a great day. I can feel it.” She said as she squeezed her sister tightly.

“You say that everyday.” Alex replied with a chuckle as she hugged her sister back.

“I know... but today’s different! It’s our first day so it’s going to be _extra_ special.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” Kara said with a smirk. Alex smiled back with a shrug as Kara finally released her. Kara admired her older sister; she was always so strong and kind. Making friends never really came easy to Kara, and a part of her always wished she could be as charming as Alex.

The Danvers had adopted Kara after her parents died and though they weren't a family of great means, they loved her like their own. She lived in a loving household with two parents who cared, and she really couldn't ask for much more. Alex was hesitant with her at first, but thankfully they were fast friends. After Jeremiah's death a few years ago, the girls only seemed to grow closer. Life was tough without the extra paycheck and the loss hit the Danvers family hard. Alex had felt the blow of this tragedy, but it was Eliza who had the hardest time accepting Jeremiah's passing.  

Eliza, who was cooking breakfast, turned away from the kitchen counter and approached her daughters. She pushed them together and pulled out her camera, snapping a few photos.

” _More_ pictures?” Alex said with a dramatic whine.

“I’m just so proud of you. You both work so hard and you’ve earned this scholarship. I know it’s been tough... without Dad. I can’t provide for you like you deserve and it– _it kills me_. I want the best for you and I–“

“We know mom.” Alex said with an understanding nod and a smile as she put her hand on Eliza’s arm. Eliza wiped away her tears and forced a weary grin in return.

“Now we should get going, or we‘ll really be late.” Alex said to her mother.

“Okay girls, have a wonderful first day!” Alex and Kara left their humble two tenement and squeezed into Alex’s car. The door only worked from the driver’s side, so Kara did her best to crawl over to the other seat without ruining her uniform. Her long limbs fumbled clumsily onto the worn seat.

Kara loathed getting up earlier, because National High was at least 45 minutes from their house. Still, she was greatful for her good fortune. Alex and Kara were exceptionally bright and by Rao's grace they were granted a scholarship to National City High School. The school was public, but it was still one of the best high schools in the country.

National City was home to some of the wealthiest people in the U.S. This thought alone made Kara feel immensely insecure. She had never felt embarassed about her financial situation around the other kids at Midvale, because everyone seemed to be struggling. She worried about how people would react in National City. The elite wouldn't treat her like they treat each other, and Kara already had a tough time making friends. She and Alex mutually decided to keep it a secret. This way the girls would have a fighting chance of being normal.  

She looked at herself in the visor mirror. Her blue eyes glazed over her new attire. A white shirt with a black and green striped tie. _Bold color choice_ , she thought. The blazer was purchased second hand and didn’t quite fit her long arms, and the skirt seemed to be a bit too short because of her lanky legs. Still, the NH emblem shined on her uniform jacket just the same. Kara internally laughed at how silly she must’ve looked and adjusted her glasses. Unbeknownst to Kara however, she was gorgeous. The thing about Kara was that she could easily recognize beauty. She could see the good in everything and everyone, but was too humble to recognize it in herself.

After about 20 minutes they arrived outside school. Kara was just happy that their junky car hadn’t broken down on the way over. Alex parked the car down the street so it couldn't be seen. Alex then helped Kara out and gave her a quick hug as Kara took in the sight of her new school. It stood as this glamourous monument to the affluence of National City. The building was made of a shiny black material that Kara recognized as a unique type of metal. The look of the school could only be described as a series of modern shapes pushed together in one building. The greenery was an almost cartoonishly bright color and the flowers were manicured to a microscopic degree. It was almost _too_ perfect.

“I’m going to go get my locker assignment from the junior office. I love you. Oh, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Alex said as she walked towards the main entrance.

“Okay! Wait...no, _you_ don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Yeah... that makes more sense.” Alex yelled back with a laugh as she turned on her heels and walked away. Her uniform a little disheveled and her bag loosely toting off one shoulder. She exuded her usual air of coolness, and Kara couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. She knew Alex would make so many friends, but could she? Still, she worried about Alex. Her sister was compassionate and kind, _but_ she was also fiesty and liked to fight other people's battles. _Alex will be fine_ , Kara thought. At least... she hoped.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard music pumping nearby. A black porsche pulled into a reserved spot right in front of the school. Beautiful students in National High uniforms sat in the convertible conversing and swaying. The emblem adorned their blazers like a neon sign that screamed of their opulence. Sitting in the midnight sportscar, Kara thought they looked like gods deciding to spend their time amongst the mortals. Not a hair out of place, not a flaw on their skin. They surely couldn’t be real.

Kara examined a gold plaque in front of the space that read “Luthor”. The two boys in the front seat laughed as they exited the car. Between them a silver flask was being passed back an forth. Each took turns downing the contents with heavy swallows. They were both tall and lean, looking like dolls in their tailored uniforms. She watched them intently, so curious to know them. The brunette boy noticed her staring and bared his white teeth in a wolfish grin as he winked at Kara.

 _Oh my Rao!_ Kara thought.

She blushed and turned away from his gaze. How long had she been staring? She chastised herself internally for her childhood habit. The brunette followed the blonde haired boy into the front doors of the building as they conversed on their way in. In the car three people still remained. A girl with long blonde hair who incessantly talked on the phone as she sucked down a disturbingly green smoothie. The brunette sitting next to her who vigorously applied mascara to her already long lashes. Then there was another girl. She wasn't sucked into trivial things like the others. She didn't fake smile or drink, and she was admiringly... unbothered. She had dark hair, and striking green eyes; similar to the boy who walked by moments earlier. Those beautiful eyes were glued to the pages of a book. 

Kara was strangely drawn to her. Her strong jaw and high cheekbones. Something about her just seemed regal. Like a princess. No... something more powerful.  _A Queen._ She tried to spy what it was that the girl was reading. Poetry? She bet it was something retrospective. A book as attractively mysterious as she was. Kara squinted her eyes to read the front.

Splayed out across the cover was the title, **Microbial Fuel Cells and Electromagnetic Theory**.

Okay so _not_ poetry. Hmmm... not what Kara was expecting. Still, the girl must've been smart. She watched as the girl and her friends walked towards the building. The girl turned away from her book and at Kara, as if sensing the blue eyes that followed her. Kara met the green eyes that bore into her own. A grin spread across the mystery girl’s face as she stopped walking and continued to stare at Kara. Her eyebrow arched in a way that made Kara feel butterflies in her stomach. She just watched with the same shocked expression Kara could feel on her own face. 

“Lena! Come on bitch, let’s go!” the blonde said jokingly as she linked arms with the dark haired girl.

 _Lena_. So that was her name... Kara felt herself smile at the thought of the girl.  _Lena. Lena. Lena._ She didn't know this girl, _but she wanted to_.

“Yikes, have you got a crush on Ms. Luthor?” a voice spoke from behind her. Kara exclaimed as she spun around. “Woah, it’s okay! I’m sorry. I’m Winn. You just look lost and I haven’t seen you around… so I figure you’re new?” 

“Yeah it’s my first day… I– I mean yes I’m new… as in I haven’t been to school here. I’m a transfer-“ she hurriedly tried to explain when she was cut off by Winn who spoke with a laugh.

“So you’re new?” Winn said with mock confusion.

“I’m sorry, I tend to ramble. I’m Kara by the way.” Kara said with a wide smile.

“Well, Kara, seeing as you’re new and I have very few friends… okay fine. I have no friends. Why don’t we be friends?”

Kara just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

“Um... okay well we don’t have to be friends. It was just a-“ Winn was cut off by Kara throwing her arms around him.

“Yes, I’d _love_ to be friends!”

She could barely believe it. _She had made a friend_ , and on her first day no less! Kara made a mental note to tell Alex later. All this worrying, and she had already made a friend on day one. Maybe she wasn't going to win prom Queen, but Kara was just grateful to meet someone who was interested in getting to know her. This boy was funny and seemed to know his way around, at least well enough to be helpful to Kara. It became immediately apparent at how short Winn was, as Kara looked down meet his eyes. He had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair to match. He was decently attractive and Kara admired his friendly smile. 

“Well, as your friend, I’d like to talk about your _little crush_ on Queen Lena! Spill the details!” Winn said in a surprisingly excitable manner. 

“Pfft... crush? No no no, I haven’t even talked to her yet. Not– not that I care or anything, but why do they call her _Queen_ _Lena_?” Kara asked trying to mask her curiosity.

“Because she is _the_ Lena Luthor. Smart, beautiful, popular. Sister to Lex Luthor. Heiress to the L-Corp fortune. I mean _you know_!” Winn said with his jaw dropped.

“Um... no?” Kara knew Lena was beautiful but had no idea what Winn was going on about. Kara didn't know much about her, but she had certainly heard of L-Corp. It began as one of the biggest bio-medical companies in the country, but quickly evolved into one of the worlds largest suppliers of chemically engineered products. The Luthors branched out their company into every corner of the market, so they made anything from cars to clothes to coffee makers. If you lived in the United States, and even more so National City, chances were L-Corp produced a lot of what you owned. 

“Oh my Rao, Kara have you been living under a rock?” he pointedly asked.

“No, just not really from... around here.” Kara tried to tell the truth the best she could, without revealing she was from Midvale. She didn't want to be dishonest with Winn, but she didn't want anyone to know. She decided that she might tell him later, but for now she wanted to keep up the charade and be normal for a while. Not that the things the people did in this city would constitute as normal anyways. Kara was pretty sure that being able to buy a $10,000 handbag on a whim, was _not_ a normal American passtime. 

“Well, honey, let me give you a little insight on what National City is all about. The Luthors are _it_.” Winn said matter of factly.

“ _It_?”

“Yes, _it_! This town is all about the rich and the beautiful, and the Luthors just happen to be both. They are the top of the food chain here at National High. Well them and the other Supers”

“Supers?”, Kara questioned. She nearly laughed at how ridiculous that was. The Supers? Really? Could these people be anymore cliché? The fact that anone reffered to themselves like they were a gang of superheros was hilarious. No one likes superheros anyway, they're so high and mighty and ridiculously judgey. And the capes... _so_ impractical! Kara really just could never see the appeal.

“Really? Do you know _anything_?” Winn sighed and pinched his forehead. “The Supers are the top 1%, the elite, the crème de la crème of NH.”

“So… the Luthors?” 

“Now you’re getting it, New girl! Not just them though. All their friends too.” he went on.

“Uhhh right! Like...” Kara said thinking very hard. Admittedly Winn was the only person, besides Alex of course, that Kara knew. She wasn't proud of this fact, but it was the truth. 

“You don’t know anyone else do you?”

“No.” Kara admitted as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Well there went her last shred of dignity. Winn could see right through her, although in her defense, Kara was never very good at lying. 

“Well, lucky you have me then!” Winn said as he slung his arm around her and they walked into the building. What he said made her smile involuntarily. She had him. He had her. They were friends and she was all too happy to have a new friend. Winn pushed the doors open to the school and with a smile he said, “Welcome to National High.” 

The doors flung open to reveal a building even more extravagant on the inside than the out. Large floor to ceiling windows made out the tall expanse of the school. The lockers that lined the walls were a sleek black and in the lobby was a great stone fountain. Green accents were spread about the school and a big banner was sprawled across the wall that read:

**Go Knights! Beat the Mountain Hawks!**

Kara could only assume that their school mascot was a knight. Which _was_ a nice upgrade from the Midvale Muskrats. Horrid name. Although, Kara never minded. She was always proud of her school and her teams regardless of what other people thought. Yes, she may have been hiding the tiny fact of where she came from... but she was just doing it for a little while. Kara really wanted this new situation to work out, so if not talking about her home life could get her there, then she was more than happy to keep quiet.

Winn guided her through the halls as he spoke, “So, do you have your schedule!”

“Yes! Here it is.” she said handing it to him.

“Oh my Rao! We’re in all the same classes... wait a minute you must be like really smart.”

“No... I do okay. Why do you say that?” She quickly retorted. She felt her pulse quicken and her throat start to close. Winn was on to her. He had to be. Did he know she was a scholarship kid? That she's not like everyone else?

“Because, Kara, I take really hard classes. I’m in junior and senior courses even though I’m a sophomore and so are you. That’s not just _okay_.”

“Oh, well I just study.” Kara said a bit snappy and with a modest smile.

“Damn, I guess so!”, he said taking the hint. He grabbed the paper from her hands and looked closely at the schedule. 

“Okay well we have AP chem first, and we are going to be late if we don’t move quickly. Come on!” he said grabbing her hand and running down the hall. The halls were long and unifrom. The sconces that stuck out from the walls were a brilliant gold and the tiles on the floor were unblemished. Kara ran alongside her new friend as they hustled up two flights of stairs. They giggled as they made their way to the classroom.

They entered into an open room with several lab tables. The only color there seemed to be pristine white. The new friends made their way through the door and looked around for seats. Winn told Kara there wouldn’t be many students in this class because it was a challenging AP, but he _really_ wasn’t kidding. There were about ten other kids there and a lot of empty lab tables.

Kara was making her way through the room when she noticed Lena sitting alone. According to Winn, she was Queen Bee. If she was so popular why was she by herself? She went to walk by the table when Winn got close to her and whispered. “Thank me later.” She felt his hands on her back and could barely respond before she realized what was happening. 

“Wha- ah oh!” Kara exclaimed as Winn shoved her towards Lena’s table. She turned to glare at him as he made his way to sit next to a boy at the back of the room. He grinned and gave her a wink. She looked back at the girl in front of her and gave her a nervous smile.

“Uh– um hi. I’m Kara.” she said extending her hand.

“Yes, you certainly are.” she said with a quirked smile as she met Kara’s hand to shake it.

“Is it alright if I sit here?” she nervously asked.

“More than alright, but will it be alright if you come over my house tonight.” Woah! That was... brazen. Kara was shocked. Honored... but shocked. She had to set Lena straight (literally), tell her the truth. Admittedly yes she was gorgeous and according to Winn,  _perfect_ , but Kara was not into her. She just was _not_ gay. Plain and simple, she liked boys and  _only_ boys. 

“Oh wow! Um haha– well I’m... I’m not. You know.”

“Not free tonight?” Lena asked confused. Was she really going to make Kara say it? Kara mustered up as much courage as she could.

“I mean gay. I’m- I’m not gay.” she said feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

“Well that’s good to know, Kara, but I meant can you come over for the project. The person you sit with is your partner and I like to get my things done early.” Lena said with a complacent look.

“Oh! Oh my Rao! Yes, of course that’s what you meant. I’m such an airhead!” she quickly mumbled out feeling mortified. Did she actually think that _the_ Lena Luthor was interested in her? Fat chance. She should've known better because people don't like her. She felt that she was never the object of people's affections, when she usually was the object of  _many_ people's affections. Kara never noticed her affect on those around her. This led to a lot of unwanted heartbreak for those who happened to like her.

“It’s okay, really. I also never introduced myself. I’m Lena. Lena Luthor” she said with an air of confidence that made Kara’s heart pound in double time.

“Oh, I know.” Kara replied before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth.

“You do?” Lena said with an eyebrow raise and a teasing smile. _Darn it!_ Kara thought. She was making herself seem like a pathetic puppy who was interested in Lena. Which, for the record, _she was not_. 

“Yeah! I– I mean I know because everyone else knows. You’re like… the Queen or… whatever. You know, you have _it_.” she quickly tried to explain.

“I have _it_?” Lena asked laughing. This was the first time Kara had seen her laugh and she was enchanted by the sound and the look of it all. Lena seemed so serious, but she laughed like a person without a care in the world. If Kara had the money she'd pay to see it again. To hear it again. Kara could barely enjoy the moment because she was too busy internally chastizing herself for spouting off Winn's ramblings.

“Yeah, like you’re smart and beautiful and popular, I– I mean objectively. Like that’s just what you are to _everyone_ and stuff.” Kara could feel her face blushing every shade of red.

“Right. Well… I suppose I’ll just say thank you.” Lena said and then she paused for a moment. “I am by the way.”

“You are what?” Kara questioned.

“Gay.” Lena said nonchalantly, “So my house?” If Kara had been drinking something she knew she'd have choked on it. 

“Uh– yeah. Mhm. Yes, that would uh... that would be great.” she responded trying to keep her composure.

“Great.” Lena said with a sly smile.


	2. Meet the Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets the supers and spends some more time with Lena. Lena and Mon-el clash. Kara has a hard time keeping her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The story is entirely planned out. I'm just writing when I can, but it does leave room for a book two depending upon if people actually enjoy the first one. Thank you so much to anyone who has read it and I hope you continue to follow the story. I am writing mainly from Kara's perspective, but since it's not first person I might try to show things from Lena's perspective. If you any have constructive suggestions feel free to share! Enjoy the story!

Chemistry class went better than expected for Kara. Despite her awkward ramblings, Lena carried the conversation with grace. She thought meeting Lena would be scary. Well it _was_ scary, but it was also invigorating. She could just watch Lena read and take notes for hours. Which admittedly was a little creepy, but what can one do about her... sincere admiration? Surprisingly enough, Kara was beyond excited to go to Lena’s house. She imagined what her room might look like. What her family was like. Most importantly _who_ Lena was. Sure, she had heard about the teen dream Winn described, but what was Lena actually like?

Kara and Winn were walking to french when a voice called out from behind them.

“Kara!”

She turned to see Lena standing there with perfect posture as a delicious smile danced upon her lips. There were two girls standing behind her, who despite being taller than Lena, seemed to jump at her command. Kara recognized the girls as the same students she saw earlier that morning, coming in with Lena. Kara looked at Winn who met her with a confused shrug.

“Oh- h… hi! Well, hi _again_.” Kara nervously said with a chuckle and a small wave.

“Keira, is it? What’s up, Lee? Are you doing charity work now?” The blonde behind Lena said with a venomous glare. The girl clearly knew Kara’s name, but then again she got the hint that this girl wasn’t going to be joining the Kara Danvers fan club anytime soon.

“ _Catherine_.” Lena replied with narrowed eyes. Her lips pressed together in a thin red line. She turned back to Kara and replaced the killer stare with a kind smile. “I’m sorry about her, she’s… well she’s Cat. And this is Tania.” Lena said referring to the Brunette behind her.

“Hi! Oh. My. Rao. You are like _so_ pretty!” Tania said with a ditzy, but genuine smile. She may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but at least she was nicer than Cat.

“Where are you headed?” Lena asked Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“Winn and I were going to French together. I mean- not together. Well together… but we’re not _together_.”

“Bien, ce serait un gaspillage d'une si belle fille.” (Translation: **Good, it would be a waste of such a beautiful girl** ) Lena said with a light laugh as she met Kara’s eyes.

“You- you speak French?”

“I speak seven languages, Kara.” Lena replied as if everyone was bilingual.

“Well, what did you say?” Kara asked nervously. She was only in French one and had barely understood a lick of what Lena had said. All she knew was that it sounded _too_ good coming out of Lena’s mouth.

“It’s not important. So anyways, I was thinking since we’re lab partners we might get more acquainted. Maybe you and your friend can have lunch with us?” Lena said confidently. Despite her air of power, Kara could see the nerves hiding behind her boldness.

“Lee, you can’t be se-“ Cat was trying to say when she was cut off.

“Enough.” Lena said in a stern tone. She turned back to Kara and asked, “So… lunch?”

“Yeah! I- I mean sure… you know? Cool. Whatever floats your boat.” Kara replied with her heart in her throat. She couldn’t believe Lena wanted to have lunch with her.

“Perfect. See you then.” Lena said with a smirk as she spun in her heels and turned to walk away. Her black pumps clicked against the the floor tiles. Cat and Tania followed after Lena like the shadows of a god.

“Um… what just happened?” Winn asked Kara.

“I have no idea.” 

* * *

Kara and Winn made their way to the lunch room. She spent the last hour worrying about lunch so much that she wasn’t sure she could eat. Winn wasn’t much help in that department. He was nearly sweating through his uniform from nerves. Winn was a good person, who had really gone through the thick of it. He told Kara about his recent hardships and how his family was struggling to overcome it all.

Winn’s father owned a multi-billion dollar toy company, so naturally you would think he was a Super. Unfortunately for Winn his father had gone from CEO to white collar criminal. Apparently Mr. Schott has embezzled millions from investors and was also charged with several counts of fraud. Daddy Schott’s new life prison sentence didn’t fair well for his family. The Schott’s were once one of the most respected families in National City, but in the course of a day they had become bonafide social pariahs.

Kara liked that Winn opened up to her, she admired his honesty. It almost made her feel guilty for lying to him. Well, she wasn’t technically lying. She just… wasn’t saying anything. She wanted to, but Kara wasn’t sure how he’d react finding out she was from a very different tax bracket. Besides it wasn’t any of Winn’s business how much money the Danvers family had. Walking through the cafe Kara spotted Alex sitting with a group of juniors. All equally as gorgeous and cool looking as she was. Kara met eyes with her sister and Alex smiled at her in response. She kept walking with Winn until they came into view of the Supers. Winn had been filling her in on who’s who all through French, because she had to be prepared. She wasn’t sure what they were trying to do. Whether the Supers wanted to be friends or humiliate them, she was very out of her element. In order to keep up with them; she had to know them. Now, meet the Supers:

**Alexander “Lex” Joseph Luthor**

Lacrosse captain, party boy, and the most popular guy in school. If you were hot he probably fucked you and if you were popular he probably knew you. Notorious for his legendary parties, scandalous spring break in Metropolis, and according to Winn being “such a daddy”

**Mon-el Matthews**

Son of the Mayor of National City. He was the the teen-dream incarnate. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect ass?… Winn _specifically_ stressed this last part. Mon-el was good at most things he tried and was yet to meet a girl who didn’t drool over him. He was a hopeless flirt, but still managed to keep a good-guy image. Although Kara suspected he just looked better with Lex as the usual comparison.

**Catherine “Cat” Grant**

She was a bitch, and as much as Kara hated to admit it, she was hot. Her Dad owned Catco Media, the largest news outlet in the U.S. Making her _also_ super rich. Kara also hated to admit that she didn’t have any visible flaws, except for her illness. Kara had diagnosed her with chronic asshole syndrome. Sadly, Kara didn’t think she would be recovering any time soon.

**Tania Jones**

Probably the nicest of the Supers, Tania was blessed with being pretty and sweet. Unfortunately she was dumber than a bag of rocks. Good thing she could live off of Daddy’s money and millions of Instagram followers. Her business mogul father, John, actually happened to be great friends with Lionel Luthor. The Luthors and the Joneses were extremely close and it was only natural that their children should be just as friendly.

**Lena Kieran Luthor**

Lena, like her brother, was wildly popular. Unlike Lex however Lena was brilliant and didn’t try to have sex with anything that looked _remotely_ female. She wasn’t quiet, but she was reserved. Lena was private and preferred to keep things to herself. She was the girl everyone wanted, but quite literally no one had. To Kara she was still a mystery, a very sexy mystery, with really nice eyes.

She knew them. Well Winn’s versions of them anyways. Plus it was just lunch! What’s the worst that could happen? 

* * *

“Come, sit.” Lena said pulling out the chair next to her.

“Okay, thanks!” Kara replied with a toothy grin.

“Kara. Winn. This is Mon-el, my brother Lex, and Cat and Tania who you met before.” She said gesturing to the unblemished faces around the table. The Supers all exchanged pleasant hellos. All except for Cat who simply said: “Keira” and then continued to ignore Kara. It was apparent from the looks on their faces that the group wasn’t thrilled about having Winn there, but they didn’t say anything about it. None of them dared to defy Lena. It was amusing to Kara how intimidated people were of Lena, despite how gentle she had seen her be.

“What the _hell_ is that?” Cat said with a look of disgust gesturing to Kara’s paper bag.

“My- my lunch.” Kara said feeling suddenly insecure.

“Maybe she’s on a cleanse like you Cat.” Tania said to Cat then turned to Kara and offered with a warm smile, “If you forgot to bring your card we could buy you something.”

It had just occurred to Kara that no one at this table had probably _ever_ eaten a bagged lunch. She worried that she looked out of place. She knew that to continue to keep her secret she’d have to figure out a way to have lunch without it coming from a paper bag. Kara decided to go along with the cleanse.

“Yeah, babe. I’ll buy you anything you want.” Mon-el said with a devilish grin and a wink.

“Wow, Mon-el it’s her first day and you’re already trying to leech onto her. Her name is Kara, and you would do well to refer to her that way.” Lena replied with an eye-roll and a warning glare.

“Do you wake up with that stick up your ass, or do you reinsert it every morning.” Mon-el said venomously.

“No I keep it there in case I need to teach assholes like you a lesson.”

“Assholes like me? Are you-“

“ _Children_ let’s not fight, we have guests.” Lex said looking between the both of them.

Lena rose from the table and turned to Kara and Winn. She had an apologetic look on her face as she met Kara’s eyes. “I’m sorry to have spoiled lunch. Kara… maybe I can give you a ride to my house after school?”

“Uh- yeah. Yeah totally.” Kara replied unsure of how to take the obvious nerves of the other girl. She noticed Cat and Tania give one another a knowing look at Lena’s question. 

Winn and Kara left not long after Lena and bid partings to everyone. They seemed relieved that Winn was leaving as he was met with much less friendlier goodbyes.

* * *

The pair made their way through the rest of their classes and were finally retrieving their stuff from their lockers to go home.

“Winn! Winn! Oh my Rao! What am I going to do?” Kara bumbedly asked.

“I don’t know! Just play it cool… who am I kidding? You can’t play it cool!”

“Hey! That’s is  _not_ helping. I’m going in Lena Luthor's car, to Lena Luthor's house… _alone_.”

The anxiety started to set in to Kara as she remembered this thought. “It’s going to be oka- hey Lena!” Winn’s expression shifted from scared to terrified. Lena laughed at his obvious fear.

“Hey, Winn. Can I talk to you for a second?” Lena pulled Winn aside. “Look I know some of the Supers… well most of the school actually, hasn’t treated you right. I just want to say I’m sorry for not making more of an effort to change things. They’ll listen to me and I promise I’m going to try and make life better for you if I can.” Lena said earnestly looking guilty.

Winn felt touched by her gesture and also a bit starstruck. “Thank you Lena... I really appreciate it.”

The pair walked back to Kara and Lena shot her a smile. “So… ready to go?”

“I was born ready! Um, that was a joke, but yeah I’m ready.”

“I got it Kara, and it was funny.” Lena looking at Kara’s face as she turned bright red.

They stopped in front of the _very_ expensive looking corvette Kara saw the Supers drive in on in the morning.

“My brother doesn’t need the car and the girls are having Cat’s driver bring them to the shopping district, so it’s all ours. I-I mean mine.” Lena said obviously feeling a little embarrassed.

“Woah, this is like a really nice car!” Kara said fangirling as she got in. The car smelled sweet like perfume and leather. The license plate read:

**LENA-L**

There was no doubt that this was Lena’s car. She also noticed the L-Corp logo on the steering wheel. Most of the cars in the city had the logo on it, as L-Corp was taking over the automotive industry.

“It’s my car actually.” Lena said with a smile.

“Oh yeah I kinda gathered. I don’t think Lex’s license plate would say your name on it.” Kara said pointedly. Lena laughed a genuine laugh. “This must’ve cost your family a fortune!”

”Yeah, it was pretty expensive I guess.” Lena replied.

"I couldn’t imagine having that much money. I mean we barely get by in Midvale nevermind buying a car like-“

Kara froze mid-sentence and turned sheet white. She had just exposed herself. She and her big mouth that could _never_ keep quiet. What did that mean for her? For Alex? Kara was sure Lena would kick her out and expose her.

“Oh my Rao.” Kara said looking nervously at Lena. 

“Wait so you’re from Midvale?” Lena asked with a tilted head.

Kara sighed and willed herself for Lena’s response as she tried to avoid her gaze. “Yes. I am.”

”Oh, that’s really nice. I’ve never been, but I hear they have amazing greenery.” Lena said with a smile.

Kara exhaled the breath she had been holding in and her eyes welled up with tears.

“Woah, woah hey! It’s okay don’t cry!” Lena said as she put her hand on Kara’s. Kara would’ve moved it, but it felt comforting and right. “Hey Kara, it’s okay. Really.”

“Well, now you know. I’m broke. I’m here on a scholarship. But you... W-what you said.” Kara said with a dry laugh as she cried again.

”Was a bad response?” Lena said suddenly feeling worried that she upset Kara.

Kara shook her head and laughed. “No, no it was perfect. It was so perfect.” Kara said beaming at Lena. “I’m just so embarrassed.”

“Kara why are you embarrassed? I think that’s amazing. You’re obviously smart and you worked for this opportunity. You don’t ever have to feel embarrassed with me. I would _never_ tell anyone. I promise.” Lena said reassuringly, rubbing small circles on the back of Kara’s hand. “I’m also guessing you’re not on a cleanse?”

Kara shook her head no and the pair laughed. Her stomach was aching for some food. She had thrown the bagged lunch away to avoid suspicion, and she was starving. Although to be fair, Kara was always hungry.

“Rao, Kara! You must be starving. I’ll call my chef and have him make you up something to eat. Are there any requests?”

“No, Lena you really don’t have to-“

“I _want_ to. What’s your absolute favorite food?” Lena said softly, but with an adamant voice.

“Potstickers.” Kara said meekly.

“Okay, well then potstickers it is!” She said as she flashed a sympathetic smile at Kara.

Lena pulled over and called her chef to put in her request. Kara felt a warm feeling wash over her. She was so nervous for anyone to see the real her and, yet here Lena was, knowing the whole truth. She didn’t run away, she actually seemed to like Kara more. Despite being independent, she felt happy thinking that Lena wanted to take care of her. _What a good friend_ , she thought. She realized Lena was still holding her hand, but didn’t pull away. She was enjoying the warmth of her new friend too much.

They held hands the rest of the ride home and Lena could feel all her senses from the hand that held Kara. She was surprised that Kara didn’t pull away, but it was a happy surprise. She wondered if Kara felt the same way she did.

The girls pulled up to a large metal gate with an L emblazoned on the front of it. Lena spoke into the intercom to the side of them and said:

“Jess it’s Lena, and… a friend.”

The gates began to swing open and Lena slowly pulled up the long driveway. There were gorgeous fountains and statues everywhere. The lawn was manicured as though it has been freshly cut. The mansion that sat at the end of the driveway was monstrous and beautiful at the same time. Kara felt overwhelmed and shocked that people actually lived in something so grand. Lena got out of the car and walked over to Kara’s side and opened the door. Kara shockedly got out, she turned back to get her bag and Lena said not to worry. She reassured Kara that one of “her people” would get the bag for her. If Kara felt out of place outside the house, she felt like an alien inside.

She was sure her mouth was open just staring in awe at the grandeur of it all. The house was a sleek and modern build. Everything seemed expensive and new, which was a far cry from Kara’s tiny home. The house was immaculately clean, she could hardly believe anyone lived there at all. Kara was pushed out of her thoughts when Lena gestured for her to follow through a doorway.

Connected to the foyer was huge kitchen. Three people in white chef coats stood bustling about preparing things on the sleek marble countertops. All the appliances were contemporary stainless steel and a size that was much too large for a family of four. The fridge must’ve been for industrial purposes as it was also hilariously big.

Lena led her to the counter and pulled out a bar stool. Kara complied and sat down facing the chef. The man laid down plates in front of Kara. Potstickers, noodles, dumplings, and several other dishes were all laid out for her.

“Lena doesn’t usually bring people home, so I decided to go all out.” The older man said with a thick Irish accent looking towards Lena. THe man then said something in Gaelic to her and winked. He motioned to the other two chefs and they all exited the kitchen.

“You don’t usually bring people home?” Kara asked.

“No. Except for Cat and Tania, not really”

“Well, why not? I would think people were knocking down your door. I mean you are a _Luthor_.” Kara said dramatically with smirk. Lena laughed heartily.

“I’m just private I guess. Also I’ve never met someone I liked enough to invite over.” Lena said staring into Kara’s eyes.

“Aww… you like me!” Kara replied with a dorky smile. Something in Lena knew that Kara didn’t understand _how_ she liked her.

“We should probably start on our project.” Lena said eager to change the subject.

* * *

Lena’s room was nearly all white. It was clean and organized. It’s what Kara has expected. Despite its very unoriginal appearance, it smelled sweet like Lena. A smell that had become surprisingly comforting to Kara.

Lena lay draped across her bed, her skirt higher than it should be. Her blazer strewn beside her. The top few buttons of her shirt undone as if tempting Kara to look. The dark haired girl looked up from notes at Kara. Her green eyes gazed from under her long lashes. Kara couldn’t help but feel her heart race. They were alone.

Kara tried to shake her mind of the strangest nerves. She wondered where Lena’s parents were.

“What?” Lena said with a small laugh, noticing Kara’s stares.

"Uh- nothing.”

“If you want to ask something Kara, just ask.”

“I thought you were private.” Kara teased.

“Well you’re my exception.” Lena said back with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright. This may be too pushy and you totally don’t have to answer, but where are your parents?”

“Oh. No- no it’s okay. They’re never around. They’re always working or at some gala. Their first instinct is to throw money at things. Not that they really ever cared much about me anyways.” Lena said grimacing.

“Lena.” Kara said feeling bad for asking. She left the desk and sat next to Lena on the bed putting her hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I know why Lillian never cared for me. She-She's not my mother.”

“Wait… Lillian _isn’t_ your mom?” Kara asked shocked.

“Definitely not. She’s nothing like my mother. My mom was sweet and caring. She was the Luthor family housekeeper. One thing led to another and she had me.”

“Did Lillian know?”

“Yes, eventually. When I was four my mother was diagnosed with cancer. When she died Lionel took me in. They acted like I was just another kid from the orphanage, but Lillian knew.”

“Oh my Rao, Lena. I’m so Sorry.” She said as she pulled Lena in for a hug.

“She made sure I knew that I was nothing. Poor, broken… _unlovable_.” Lena managed to get out before she choked out the last word.

“Lena you are _not_ unlovable okay. You’re great and for the record, Lillian sounds like a total meanie.” Kara said and Lena couldn’t help, but laugh at Kara’s attempt to cheer her up. “If it makes you feel less alone, I’m adopted too. My parents both died in a car accident when I was six.”

“Oh… I’m sorry Kara.” Lena said suddenly feeling less badly for herself.

“We make a pretty sad pair, huh?”

“Yes, _horribly_ tragic.” Lena said with a mockingly seductive tone. Kara could feel the same drumming in her heart that she did whenever Lena teased her.

“I should get going. It’s starting to get late.”

“Oh I didn’t even realize the time. Come on, I’ll drop you off.”

The girls walked downstairs to find Lex and Mon-el sitting in the living room. The boys were in their practice gear chatting to one another over two classes of scotch.

“Hello, sister.” Lex said with a grin.

“Hey, Lex.” She replied back with a smile. She looked over at Mon-el and her facial expression turned to stone, “Mon-el.”

“Nice to see you too, Lena. And Kara, it certainly is a _pleasure_ to see you twice in one day.”

“Um… thanks.” Kara replied suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“Well anyways I was just about to bring Kara home so-” Lena said obviously eager to leave the conversation.

“Oh… I can bring Kara home.” Mon-el cut Lena off.

“What? No way I’m leaving her alone with you. She barely knows you.” Lena said defensively.

“Come on I was leaving anyways. It makes no sense for you to leave just to come back.” Mon-el said cheekily.

“He’s right Lee. It’s probably easier to let Mon-el bring Kara home.” Lex said with a relaxed tone. He obviously couldn’t sense the tension between his best friend and his sister, but it could’ve been cut with a knife. 

No, I am going to bring Ka-”

“Wow, Lena didn’t think you’d be so protective of a _friend_. Why is it such a big deal? Unless you-” Mon-el kept going knowing that he had struck a nerve in Lena.

“Fine. As long as Kara feels comfortable.” Lena said with the stern voice she used to keep others in line. She then turned to Kara and spoke with a rare, gentle voice she had only heard in private. “Will you be alright? I don’t mind bringing you home.”

A part of Lena hoped Kara would say she would feel more comfortable going with Lena. She didn’t want Kara to be alone with that son of a bitch. She also wanted Kara to want her. Still, she knew Kara’s nervousness and polite attitude wouldn’t allow her to inconvenience Lena.

“I’ll be okay. Thanks, Lena.” Kara said as she pulled the other girl into a hug. Kara relished in Lena’s sweet smelling perfume. Taking as much of the scent in as she could, hoping to remember the moment.

“I had my chef put aside some potstickers for you. They’re in the foyer with your bag.” Lena said as she pulled away from the hug. She then turned to Mon-el and got very close. She spoke with an icy tone, quiet enough so that Kara couldn’t hear, “If you lay a finger on her, I swear to Rao I will _tear you apart_ you from the inside out.” Lena pulled away and flashed her award winning smile as if she hadn’t just threatened the boy in front of her.

“Yeah, bye Lena” He said leading Kara out of the house.

Mon-el and Kara settled into Mon-el’s car. It was an L-Corp muscle car. It was bright red and didn’t bring her the same sense of comfort as Lena’s did. It wasn’t the perfect combination of chanel No.5 and leather, but this torrid mixture of sweat and musk. Mon-el hopped in the drivers side and got quick to talking… about himself. The majority of the car ride was spent explaining his heroic plays in the last Lacrosse game. The only thing he ever asked Kara was if she had seen him play. He tried to flirt with her and put his hand on hers, but Kara simply pulled away. Unlike Lena, his touch didn’t soothe her, but make her feel _different_.

Still, despite his hopeless flirting, there was something Kara liked about him. Physically he was… enjoyable. A lot could be said about Mon-el, but he was attractive. Plus he may have been vain, but she had dated worse. Kara was confused. She began to think that maybe she had feelings for him. Kara couldn’t help but feel grateful towards her new friend, Lena, for helping her find a possible boyfriend.

They drove very close to the outskirts of the city, when Kara told him to park and that she owned one of the mansions they randomly stopped in front of. She said thank you and got out. His response was of course a wink and a smile. He drove away as she walked towards the house. A part of her was happy Mon-el wasn’t considerate enough to watch her get inside. She was counting on it. Kara then began her long walk to Midvale. It was twenty minutes by car, but almost fifty on foot. It was beginning to get dark, so Kara ran. Luckily for her she used to be a track star at Midvale High, so the run home wouldn’t take too long.

She hated lying about her life, but she was sure most people wouldn’t react as well as Lena. She decide she wouldn’t risk it. All in all Kara couldn’t complain about her first day. Her phone buzzed as she was halfway to her house and pulled her from her thoughts. She checked her messages to see she had gotten a text from Lena:

 

 

> **Lena: Did you get home ok?**

Kara smiled at how caring Lena was. She didn’t want to lie, but she didn’t want Lena to worry.

 

 

> **Kara: Yes, I’m safe and sound. Also thx sm for the potstickers :)**

A reply came a few seconds later. 

 

 

> **Lena: Anything for my exception :)**

She felt lucky to have made a good friend like Lena. She was glad to have formed such a strong relationship already. Kara saw them as friends. Unfortunately, for Lena, she saw them as _so_ much more.


	3. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy creeps up on Lena and the Danvers girls can't seem to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy chapter 3! As always please let me know what you think in the comments. I know that this chapter was a little bit of a slow read, but I wanted to focus more on the relationships rather than throwing in drama for the sake of having drama. Then again this series is supposed to be a little soapy and campy, so let me know if you'd rather have more chapters like that. The story is planned out, and now I'm just writing the chapters. This meaning that some things are still subject to change to fit what you guys might want to see. Anyways thanks for sticking with me!

It was the third week of school and Kara’s first school assembly. She and Lena has become fast friends eating lunch together often and hanging out to work on their project. Winn also proved to be a reliable partner in crime. Aside from feeling like at any moment people would figure out her secret, she loved NH. Alex seemed to really enjoy it too. She’d been happier lately and Kara couldn’t quite put her finger on why. She decided it was better not to question it and just thank Rao for their blessings.

The lights of the Gym blacked out. Heavy club music played from large speakers as unrecognizable people made their way to the center of the gym. Spotlights turned on to illuminate the perfect figures of the National High Cheer squad. Their uniforms bared their toned midriffs and slender legs. While they may have been a modesty violation, no one was complaining. The girls stood frozen in position until the bass dropped. As if being brought to life the girls reanimated and began their routine. The cheerleaders melodically gyrated and danced to the breathy music. They got to their knees and whipped their hair around making everyone in the gym taste their sex appeal. Among the desirable girls Kara spotted Lena dropping and then slowly sliding her hands up her thighs. She seduced the audience, touching herself as she swayed and moved to the music. Her signature stone face was replaced with the teasing tone Kara was fortunate enough to see. Her green eyes tempting and beguiling. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. She was so entranced it was almost as if Lena was putting on this show for her.

Even after the girls had frozen in their end positions and the spotlights died out, Kara still found herself staring at Lena in the dark. The pep band started playing game music as the lacrosse team entered the gym. They ran in like a stampede, all wearing sleek black jerseys. The cheer squad made way for them and moved into the relight spotlights. Kara met eyes with Lena for what seemed like forever. Kara turned away from Lena to look at the riled up Lacrosse players. The varsity boys were each named one by one and greeted with roaring applause.

Lex was called first as captain of the team. The cheer girls screamed extra loud as he walked past and they were greeted with a flirtatious grin. He made his way to the spotlight and smiled out at the audience exuding confidence and dripping in self-satisfaction. Mon-el followed after. As he was running he crashed directly into Nile the Knight, the school’s legendary mascot. Of course, the unfortunate soul that was conned into wearing the suit, was Winn. Mon-el immediately began to mutter apologies, as he offered a hand to the fallen night.

Kara smiled at his kindness. As if sensing her eyes on him, he looked up into the crowd and saw her. They locked eyes and met one another with warm smiles. Lena longed for Kara’s eyes to return to her, but they didn’t. It wasn’t until she saw Mon-el staring into the crowd that she realized it was Kara, that he was looking at. A feeling of jealousy washed over her. Her emerald eyes changed to a much deeper shade of green. Had she not been surrounded by her squad, she would have run out of the gym in a heartbeat.

Following the assembly a _very_ irritated Lena made her way to the locker room. She angrily gathered her clothing and went on to her next class. In the hallway she ran into the one person she was trying to avoid, Kara Danvers. As much as she was happy to see her, she couldn’t shake the feelings of envy crawling up her spine. Since the first day she saw Kara, she knew that she liked her. Lena truly thought that Kara had felt the same way, but this conclusion had begun to seem a lot less likely.

She met Kara’s crystal blue eyes and masked her emotions in her typical stern faced expression.

“Hey! I was looking for you, but you ran out of the gym so fast!” Kara said with a bright smile.

“Yeah... I really had to change.” Lena said coldly.

“Um- but you’re still in your uniform.”

Lena just realized that while she had grabbed her clothes, she hadn’t changed. Kara had caught her in her little lie, but frankly at this moment, she really didn’t give a damn. After sharing about her mother, and their moment in the car, Lena really thought that they were going in the direction of more than friends. While it wasn’t fair to be angry at Kara, she couldn’t help it. All her life Lena had felt unwanted, unattractive, and unlovable. Kara had held her in a warm embrace and told her how great she was. Now a few weeks later, Lena was yesterday’s leftovers and Mon-el was the hot new dessert? They had been inseparable, so Lena took this as a betrayal despite her not having the right too.

“Look, I need to go.” Lena said as she tried to step around Kara. Kara grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

“Wait- Lee, are you mad? A-at me?” Lena just met her eyes contemplating what to say. She finally settled on:

“No, I’m just not feeling well.”

“Aww, my poor baby!” Kara said as she pulled Lena into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll take care of you. You let me know if you need anything!”

“Really, Kara it’s fine.” Lena said as she tried to escape Kara’s tight grip.

“Nonsense! That’s what friends are for.” Kara said as she snuggled into Lena.

“Right… _friends_.” Lena replied, glad that Kara couldn’t see her face. She knew her emotions had betrayed her and that the mask had been lifted. She wanted to be angry, but how could she be? Kara was perfect and good, _truly good_. Lena didn’t deserve that love. She decided that she should just be happy having Kara in her life in any way she could.

Lena left the warmth of Kara’s embrace and made her way out of the school. Kara noticed the way the black uniform clung to her body. The green trim seemed to bring out the green in her eyes in the most intoxicating way. Across the halls Alex saw her sister watch the Luthor girl with an glazed over expression.

“Hey Kar.” Alex greeted.

“Huh? Oh- A-Alex! Hey!” Kara said pulled from her trance.

“What was that all about?” Alex questioned.

“What was _what_ all about?” Kara countered confused.

“I _mean_ you making googly eyes at her majesty” Alex said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Who? Lena? Wh- I- Alex, that is _so_ not what it’s like! We’re friends!” Kara said clearly flustered.

“Seemed like _more_ than friends to me.”

“Well, that’s what we are. Rao, it’s not like I’m gay or something!” Kara replied in a biting tone.

“I’m just saying I’m here if you need to talk to me. About Lena. About _anything_. If you were gay, what would be wrong with that?” Alex asked a little irritated.

“No, no, I just mean like-“

“There are a lot of amazing women out there! Girls are strong... and beautiful! Being gay isn’t a choice, and it’s not fair of you to act all disgusted when it’s not m- _their_ fault!” Alex frantically told Kara off.

“Fault? Alex, no- there’s nothing wrong or disgusting with being gay. I- I think love is beautiful no matter your gender. I’m just _not_ gay.”

“Yeah… well I’ll see you later Kara.”

“Okay. I love you” Kara said as she hugged Alex, unsure of why Alex seemed upset.

“You too.” Alex breathed out as she walked away from Kara as quickly as she could. 

* * *

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly for Lena. She couldn’t concentrate because thoughts of Kara clouded her mind. Lena was more confused than ever about how Kara felt about her. Lex noticed her mood and suggested they go to the beach. He could be very selfish, but never with Lena. Plus National City had crystal blue waters, clean beaches, and plenty of hot girls tanning under impossibly tall palm trees. “The Waterfront” as the locals called it, was located on, you guessed it: the waterfront. It was loaded with small restaurants and boutiques. National High students spent a lot of their time there drinking, and partying on yachts that easily cost more than Kara’s house.

They loaded into their family’s black Jeep and went on their way to pick up Mon-el and the girls. Lena loved taking the Jeep out. Her family had over ten cars, but the Jeep held the most memories by far. Everytime Lex and Lena went surfing they’d take the it out and ride around at sunset.. She treasured these moments with her dear, foolish brother.

When the Supers arrived at the beach they quickly changed into their wetsuits pulling them up to their waists. Tania tried her best not to stare at Lex’s washboard abs and short blonde locks that stood in relaxed waves from the salt water. He noticed her staring and laughed. No one else seemed to notice, but Tania immediately felt the embarrassment.

Lex approached her and grabbed her hand leading her off towards the Luthors’ cabana. He looked around and then closed the curtain behind them. Deciding not to deprive Tania of what she so desperately desired.

Lena, Cat, and Mon-el left their boards on the sand and decided to take a quick dip. While chatting with her friends Lena heard a familiar voice.

“Lena! Hi! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Before she even turned she knew that the voice belonged to Kara. Feelings of panic began to set in. Their last conversation was _beyond_ awkward for Lena. What was Lena going to say? _Hey, sorry I kind of have a crush on you. Don’t worry about it!_ She thought to herself cynically. She looked at Mon-el’s face and saw him staring behind her, undoubtedly at Kara. Lena turned to face the inevitable music.

There Kara was standing her skin sunkissed, her blonde hair up in a ponytail, and her desirably toned body on display for the entire beach. Lena’s eyes drank her up like a glass of pink lemonade on a hot summer day. She felt warmth between her legs as she imagined how Kara tasted… that was it. Lena. Needed. Out. She quickly started running away from the approaching Kara towards the Waterfront.

A confused look crossed over Kara’s face as she went to question Lena’s abrupt exit, when Mon-el dismissively said, “Bathroom.” Kara nodded unconvinced, but he didn't seem to want to linger on Lena. He left Cat in the water utterly confused as he approached Kara.

“Hey. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” He said with a charming smile.

“Oh, um thanks!” Kara replied.

“So who are you here with?”

“Winn and my sister, Alex.”

“Oh… that’s great.” He said making a face when she mentioned Winn. “Anyway, maybe we can go surfing together?”

“I’ve actually… have never been.” She said shyly.

“Well that’s even better! I’ll teach you.” He said with a smile.

He stood there with his chiseled stomach and handsome face, tempting Kara. A part of her wanted to stay. Really, _really_ wanted to stay. But there was another part. A much larger part. A part that told her to go find Lena and check on her. She mentally chastised herself for refusing a free surf lesson with a guy who obviously was into her and was _stupidly_ attractive, just to look for a friend.

“I’m sorry, I can’t… I need to go check on Lena. S-she seemed upset.”

“Yeah, uh, of course.” He said with a surprisingly gentle expression which dripped of disappointment. “She might be at the cabana, you should check there first.”

“Great… thanks!” Kara said as she turned to find Lena.

She arrived outside an enormously gaudy cabana made of flowing white and gold fabrics. Yep, this definitely belonged to Lena’s family. She thought of comforting things she could say to Lena as she moved away the curtain.

Inside she saw Lex… naked… on top of Tania.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Kara screamed in shock. “I’m so sorry!” She yelled covering her eyes.

Tania jumped up and covered herself up with one of the towels. Lex slowly turned to face Kara, still completely naked.

“Oh. Hey. Want to join?” He said nonchalantly with a devilish grin. Tania smacked him on the shoulder. Kara tried to look anywhere, but at his dick. Kara was surprised it even fit in his pants. Or in Tania for that matter. Ew. This was Lena’s _brother_.

“No, uh… I was- looking for- um Lena.” She said trying to form cohesive sentences.

“Oh right! Yikes, could you maybe not tell her I offered you to be our third. I don’t want her to get jealous and-”

“Lex!” Tania said cutting him off and giving him a side glance.

“What? Oh. _Oh_. Okay cool. Anyway just completely disregard what I just said. I’m going to go buy a piña colada and talk to that hot blonde on the beach over there.” He said surprisingly calmly despite almost outing Lena. Tania rolled her eyes and called him an asshole as he strolled out of the cabana shorts in hand.

“What did he mean? About Lena getting jealous?” Kara asked confused.

“Just that… uh she- she gets really possessive with her friends!” Tania said nodding.

“Oh, right yeah makes sense.” Kara affirmed not seeming entirely convinced.

Tania then left, leaving Kara alone in the cabana. She decided to stay and wait for Lena knowing she would come eventually. A few minutes later, Kara’s intuition proved to be correct as Lena strolled in through the curtain. “Uh, hey Kara. What’s up?”

“I was worried about you! Where did you go?” Kara said as she hugged.

“I, um- just really had to go the bathroom.” Lena said hoping this answer would be enough.

“Well I thought something was wrong between us or you were upset or sad or… don’t ever do that again!” Kara said hitting Lena on the arm.

“Ow, okay Kara! I promise. Are we okay?”

“Definitely” Kara said smiling brightly! “Now come on! Winn said it was a great day for surfing!” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her out of the cabana.

They walked to where Lena had left her board and looked around for Alex. Kara saw her standing near the lifeguard tower talking to a girl in a red one piece. She couldn’t hear what they were saying from this far away, but she did notice how touchy they were. Alex brushed a lock of hair away from the other girls face as they talked very closely. As they got closer and called out to Alex, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to greet her sister with surprise.

“Hey, Alex. Who’s this?” Kara asked a bit brashly.

“This is Maggie, my… um- my friend.” Alex replies introducing the girl beside her. The girl smiled a genuine grin. Dimples formed on the corners of her mouth as she fixed her perfectly styled hair. Her tan skin glistened as she raised her aviator sunglasses to the top of her head. Kara had to admit, she was _gorgeous_.

“Hey! Little Danvers, I’ve been dying to meet you. I’m Maggie.” The girl said with a big smile as she put out her hand to shake.

“It’s Kara.” She retorted in an uncharacteristic year chilly tone.

“Right! Yeah, I’m sorry. Lena it’s also great to see you again.”

“You too Maggie.” Lena said with a smile. Of course Lena knew her. Maggie may have been a year older, but she was still rich and hot as hell.

“Well, Alex, we should get going. We don’t want Eliza to worry.”

“Okay fine.” Alex complained. She pulled Maggie into a tight hug as everyone exchanged goodbyes.

As soon as they entered the car Kara began angrily at her sister.

“What was that earlier today?”

“What, me having fun?” Alex asked rolling her eyes.

“You and that Maggie girl.”

“Listen to yourself! You and _that Maggie girl_. If you really want to point fingers Kar, try doing it in a mirror. I saw you and Lena coming from her cabana _alone_.” Alex said very upset by her sister’s response.

“That is _not_ the same thing!”

“Whatever, Kara!” Alex said as she stormed out of the car and into the house. “Just mind your own damn business !”

“Fine!” Kara yelled as she slammed her door.

“ _Fine_!” Alex yelled back slamming her door as well. Eliza watched her two dear daughters in the heat of the argument and hoped that they could see that whatever it was they were fighting about was worth less than hurting one another. Then again if the Danvers girls had anything in common it would be their stubbornness.


	4. They Never Said Life Was a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants to tell Kara how she feels and Winn gets an unfortunate surprise. Lunch gets a little complicated and the Danvers girls have heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter! I really want to write more following Lena and the other Supers as opposed to focusing mainly on Kara. Maybe add more about the social heirarchy and life as a member of the elite. Also I want to try and beef up the chapters a little bit so they are longer. Anyways enough chatter, happy reading!

Kara and Alex had been avoiding each other for a solid week and it was really starting to bother Kara. They had always been so close that their sudden time apart made her miss Alex… more than she ever thought possible. Sure, Alex could be a little overprotective and maybe they didn’t always get along, but they were sisters. Alex knew her better than anyone and she couldn’t stand the fighting. Especially when she didn’t even know what they were fighting about. Alex was one of her favorite people, and that list was very small.

**Kara’s Favorite People (in no particular order)**

  1. Alex
  2. Eliza
  3. Clark
  4. Winn
  5. ~~Lena~~



Okay the jury was still out on Lena. She had only known Lena for a little over a month, but they strangely connected with ease. They were so similar, yet so different in all the right ways. Kara didn’t know why, but they just… _clicked_. Still, Lena acted pretty weird last week and Kara really wasn't sure why. It was odd. Lena was open, but she could also be private. Sweet and gentle or cold and powerful. Lena was so very difficult to understand. Plus the dark commanding side of Lena worried Kara. If Lena could be so indifferent to others, she wondered if Lena would ever turn on her. If one day she’d see the warmth in Lena’s eyes for her… go out. Lena’s power over others was fascinating and albeit alluring. Still, Kara wasn’t sure she liked it. Admittedly, Lena could be frightening. The way she commanded Cat like a war general giving orders. The way Cat had complied with fear shading her expression. Or the way Kara knew Lena threatened Mon-el that day he gave her a ride. His face changed and though he didn’t say it, he was scared of her.

Mon-el. He was… nice. He was handsome and played sports. _Girls liked that sort of thing right?_ Kara was sure that she did. Plus, despite his blunt flirting and arguments with Lena, he was a good guy. Kara wondered why Mon-el and Lena hated each other so much, but didn’t think it was her place to ask. She wasn’t sure who’s side she would take, and she never wanted to have to choose. I mean she liked Mon-el, but she and Lena had become inseparable. In this last week without Alex, Kara and Lena had practically become joined at the hip.

They ate together everyday. Lena left the Supers to have lunch with her and Winn. It’s easy to imagine that this caused a _very_ big uproar in National High’s social order. People speculated, coming up with the wildest rumors.

_Lena got pregnant and the other Supers kicked her out!_

_Winn’s family is paying her to sit with them!_

_The Supers are having a big fight!_

The truth was that during one of their daily late night text conversations, Kara told Lena that the other Supers made Winn feel uncomfortable at lunch. Lena _of course_ insisted that she would leave and the three of them would eat together. Kara tried to refuse, but Lena wouldn’t hear of it. Lena also didn’t mind seeing less of Mon-el’s face. Sitting with Kara and Winn also prompted another rumor. One that really wasn’t even a rumor at all.

_Lena has the hots for the new girl!_

Lena did. She _really_ did.

Lena was going downstairs for breakfast when she saw a girl she had never seen before walk out of Lex’s room in her bra and panties. She rolled her eyes and walked into her brother’s bedroom. Lex laid in his bed still sound asleep. She began opening the curtains letting in bright light through the large windows.

“Alexander, _really_?” She said with disgust as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lex woke up from his deep sleep to see the horrid change in brightness. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight and spoke:

“Good Morning to you too.”

“You know we have school today? As in your privileged ass should’ve been up half and hour ago.” Lena said sarcastically.

“Relax. I was just having a little fun. You should too.” He replied slowly getting out of bed.

“I have fun. I just don’t need to have sex with everything that moves. I mean do you even _know_ that girls name?” She said arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“No… but Lee, come on! We’re young! Live a little and stop worrying so much.” Lex said putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“I _have_ to worry. You don’t, so I have to do it for the both of us.”

“Lena, I’m the big brother. It’s my job to look out for _you_ , okay? Now, go get laid or something.”

“Get laid? I have to focus on my studies.” Lena said in her usual all-work-no-play tone of voice.

“You’re already going to be valedictorian when you graduate. What you need to do is be focusing on that hot blonde you’ve been hanging out with!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Kara and I are just friends!”

He smirked. “Oh, so then you don’t mind if I ask her out right? Since you’re _just friends_ …”

“Don’t even try it you man whore!” Lena yelled jokingly at her brother.

“I love you too, sis. Just so you know, you two will make a great couple.” Lex said more seriously.

“You really think so?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course. Anyone would be lucky to have you and she’s _hot_. Like _really hot_ -“

“Yeah! Okay, got it! So… you think I should put myself out there?”

“Definitely, but just know. Mon-el has got his eye on her too.”

"I’m aware.” Lena said her face becoming hard.

“But hey, you’re a Luthor. She _has_ to love you… it’s science.”

“And _this_ is why you have to stop skipping.” Lena said with a laugh as she turned to leave. “Hey, Lex?”

“Yeah?” He asked turning back to look at her.

“Thanks.” She said with a small smile.

“That’s what brothers are for.” He said as he met her with understanding eyes and a grin.

The Danvers girls rode to school in awkward silence. Neither dared to break it although they both clearly missed one another. Kara started walking in when she saw Winn near his car. He was standing in front of it with a blank expression. In red spray paint someone had written the words “no one wants you here” on the hood. Before even talking to Winn she knew what had happened. Some asshole from National High graffitied his car to get back at him for his Dad’s crimes. Winn always seemed to be paying for his father’s sins. Almost everyone at school hated him, he was harassed nearly everywhere he went, and now this. Kara didn’t speak, she just pulled Winn into a hug as he cried into her shoulder.

Winn said that they should get to class before they were late. Kara objected and insisted they take the day off to cheer him up, but he needed the distraction. He also didn’t want whoever did this to have the satisfaction of knowing it upset him. He wiped away his tears and straightened his tie as they made their way inside. When walking they were stopped by Mon-el. He would’ve been a prime suspect except he had been incredibly nice to Winn in the past week. He also didn’t think Mon-el had it in him to be so mean. A thought which Lena would have gladly disputed. Winn wasn’t sure if it was the sudden interest in Kara that made Mon-el nicer or maybe he just realized Winn wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Regardless, he was thankful that one less person hated his guts.

“Hey! Wait, did something happen?” Mon-el said taking in Winn’s puffy eyes and red face.

“Just some idiots messing with me. It’s not a big deal.” Winn replied wiping his eyes and trying his best to seem tough.

“It’s not just nothing. You don’t deserve that and I’m sorry that people treat you this way.” Mon-el said with an apologetic expression. “Anyways, I was coming over here to invite you guys to lunch.”

“Oh, um! Does Lena know?” Kara asked.

“No, why would that matter?” Mon-el retorted.

“Well, it’s just that Winn and I eat with her everyday. And she’s my- our friend. I wouldn’t feel right going without her.”

“Alright... well then I guess I’ll be inviting Lena too!” Mon-el said with a pained expression.

“Fantastic! Is that okay with you Winn?”

“Uh, yeah sounds great!” Winn said suddenly beaming.

* * *

Lena grabbed her Dolce book bag and shoved her chemistry book inside. She swiftly made her way up to the third floor. As she went countless people in the halls complimented her and said hello; hoping that Lena would grace them with a smile. It was one thing Lena enjoyed. Being adored. She didn't care much for herself, so this admiration was like sustenance for her. Whether it was sparked of fear or love, it meant no difference to Lena. She was powerful and everyone knew it. You don’t look in a new direction without getting Lena’s blessing. She could make you or break you. Lena was Zeus and National High was her Mount Olympus. And may mercy be granted to anyone who dares defy their god. One misstep. One betrayal. One utter word of defiance. And Lena sent her wrath like a volatile lightning bolt striking down the offender. Lucky for the bitchy trust fund babies at NH, Lena was a benevolent leader.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she strutted into class. She saw Kara sitting at their lab table her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose as she read intently. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight. Kara heard Lena’s shoes against the floor and looked up to meet her with a smile. Her glasses still barely on her face.

“Hey, partner!” Kara said.

“Hey, yourself.” Lena replied with a grin and a laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because. Your glasses are _always_ falling off.” Lena said getting closer to Kara’s face. She plucked Kara’s frames off and put them on her own face. With mock seriousness she said, “So, how do I look?”

“Well… I can’t see you, but I’m sure you look as perfect as always.” Kara closed the gap between them even more and looked intently at Lena squinting her eyes. “Yep, definitely perfect. In fact they look even better on you then they do on me! We really need to get you a pair of glasses! We can’t deprive the world of how good you look!”

Lena laughed uproariously “Actually, I have glasses, Kar. I wear them all the time at home.”

“What! Oh my Rao! So you look _this_ good all the time? I need to see this.” Kara dramatically spoke.

“Okay, fine. Next time you come over. I’ll show them to you.” Lena offered.

“Is that a guarantee?” Kara asked her heart quickening and the playfulness of their conversation turing more flirtatious.

“It’s a promise.” Lena said with her jaw clenched and eyebrow raised as she usually did during their teasing repartee. “So for lunch, I was thinking maybe-“

“Oh right! Lunch! So are you okay with moving today?”

“What?” Lena questioned obviously lost.

“Mon-el never asked you did he?”

“Judging by the fact that I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about. I’ll go with no.”

“Oh well… he- he asked if we would have lunch with the Supers… today.” Kara said trying not to make Lena uncomfortable.

“What did you say?”

“I told him to ask you, but… um he didn’t.”

“Do you want to?” Lena asked.

“W-well only if you want to.” Kara replied returning to the stuttering ball of nerves she was when they first met. Lena enjoyed Kara’s sheepishness, but loved that Kara felt comfortable enough to be confident with her. She didn’t like that Kara has abandoned all that progress and wouldn’t tell Lena what she wanted. Still she adored Kara’s consideration.

“Well I was going to ask- actually nevermind. Lunch with the Supers sounds great.”

“Really?” Kara asked happily

“Yeah. If we’re together it won’t be so bad.”

“Of course, I’ll be right there! This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah… so we should get working on this lab.” Lena interjected hoping to change the topic.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Kara said jokingly saluting Lena.

The girls went through their lab joking and talking and sharing as though they had known each other forever. They parted ways as Lena made her way down to her locker. She opened the door and took out the dark wicker basket hanging from a hook. Lena threw the entirety into the trash and shoved the Cartier necklace in her bag back into her locker. So much for the picnic she planned.

After hearing Lex’s encouragement, Lena decided she would tell Kara how she felt. She had her chefs prepare a meal of all of Kara’s favorites and called in a favor with the the people at Cartier to have a necklace made for today. Typically it took weeks to have custom pieces made, but for a Luthor; just a few hours. She had it delivered during her free period. It was a beautiful silver necklace adorned with small diamond and a large letter “K”. Lex had suggested Lena put an “L”, but that didn’t sit right with her. She wanted to Kara to _be hers_ , but she didn’t actually want Kara to belong to her. Kara was fiercely independent and that was one of the things she liked about her. Making her wear a necklace like a cattle brand seemed less romantic and more possessive. Still Lena did like the idea of a necklace.

She was really disappointed by the cancelation of their picnic, but it wasn’t rejection. At least not yet. Kara hadn’t known about the picnic, so her change of plans was completely coincidental. She decided to feel on the inside like a Luthor and put herself aside. Kara wanted to be friends with the Supers and _she_ wanted Kara to be happy. Plus the Supers were _her_ friends. It was about time she started sitting with her people again.

She met up with Winn and Kara and the three of them made their way to the lunch room. Kara brought the lunch bag Lena had brought for her. It was very expensive, but she wouldn’t tell Kara that. She just wanted her to be able to eat without feeling embarrassed. She told Kara she’d gotten it on sale, which was sort of true. They gave it to her for less because of who she was, but it was still $2,500. To be fair this was nothing to Lena, but she wasn’t dumb enough to think Kara would accept a gift worth that much.

They sat down at the table seeing the flawless faces regard them with smiles. All except for Cat who reserved her smile for Lena and met Kara and Winn with an eye roll. Lex looked between Lena and Kara and wore a confused expression. He thought they were having a picnic, so he was shocked to see them. As much as the eternally relaxed Lex could worry, he did. He hoped his sister had not been rejected. Lena gave a slight head shake to say “no” for reassurance and this made him feel better. _There must’ve been a timing issue._

Cat tried catching Lenas attention, but she only seemed focused on Kara. She was _always_ focused on Kara and it drove Cat up a wall. Cat couldn’t wrap her mind around why anyone would be so infatuated with _Little Miss Sunshine_. She was annoying and could barely speak in coherent sentences. Lena needed someone as equally amazing as she was. _Not_ this glorified child. She deserved someone sexy and intelligent and worthy to rule beside her as Queen of NH. Someone like… Cat.

“Lena, we missed you.” Tania said with a soft smile.

“Thank Rao you’re back. Now I don’t have to listen to Lex _bitch_ about girls with you to keep him in line.” Cat said.

“Oh please Cat, you just want a slice of Luthor.” He said arrogantly with a smirk, high fiving Mon-el.

“Ugh, in your dreams, Lex.” Cat retorted. Although there was some truth to what he said. Cat did want a Luthor. Just not that Luthor.

“I missed you guys too. I would really love for us all to be friends.” Lena said smiling.

“Oh really did you miss us? Because it seems like you dropped us for Kara and Winn.” Mon-el said trying to instigate Lena.

“Mon-el you know w- I’m sorry you feel that way. I just wanted to make my new friends feel welcome and I hope that it didn’t make you all feel that I don’t care about you.” Lena caught her anger and replied with an earnest apology to the rest of her friends. As much as Mon-el deserved her insult, she knew Kara wanted everyone to get along. She liked Kara a lot more than she hated Mon-el, so she was going to try her best not to tear his smug face off.

They all ate just chatting about classes, but Lena could feel her blood boil as Mon-el continued to compliment Kara every chance he got. He really hadn’t changed. He was the same guy from freshman year that stabbed Lena in the back. She wanted to do better for Kara, but there was too much history between the two. The way he talked about Kara made Lena’s skin crawl and ignited a rage inside her. She clenched her jaw as he snaked his hand across the table to put it on Kara’s arm. As if doing it to provoke Lena, he met her with a snarky grin.

“Mon-el, _darling_ , don’t you know it’s rude to put your hands on a woman without her permission.” She asked sarcastically.

“Well if Kara wanted me to move, she’d say so.” He said not even looking at Kara to see her reaction.

“I hardly think it appropriate to touch first and ask later.” She scoffed.

“You know what Lena? I think you’re just jealous, because Kara and I have chemistry. You’re so upset that Kara has a good man to stand behind, who wants her.”

“Well for one, it’s actually _Kara and I_ that have chemistry together. And secondly, I wouldn’t know, I’ve never stood behind a man.” With that she stood up from the table and gathered her bag. “Thank you for lunch, Mon-el. It’s been a pleasure.”

At this point Lena had left and Kara and Winn were alone with the other Supers. The intercom played the chiming sound that signaled the end of lunch. The Supers all leisurely left to go to class, leaving Kara and Winn together for free period. They decided to go sit in the school’s garden and relax since it was last period. Winn was eager to talk about the events of lunch with Kara. He felt the odd tensions at the table and had a feeling that Kara had a new crush. Being her best friend he was expecting all the juicy drama. They sat down on a bench near some beautiful rose bushes.

“So… spill the details!” Winn said excitedly.

“About what?”

“Oh come on, Kara! Your crush!” He said leaning on his elbow getting closer to Kara.

“Wait… y-you know about that?” Kara asked nervously.

“I mean I have _eyes_ Kara. I want to hear _everything_!”

“Uh, Okay. Well… you know when you just, um sort of, fit with someone really well and you don’t know why? That’s us! We’re just _connected_. I can’t help it… I- I guess you’re right. It is a crush.”

“Ugh, Kara I’m so happy for you! Lena is a great girl!” Winn said as he hugged Kara.

“Aww thanks Win- wait… Lena?” Kara asked pulling away.

“I mean yeah! That’s who we’re talking about right?”

“I was talking _Mon-el_. Winn- I… I’m not gay!” Kara said suddenly flustered.

“Woah, okay there! I’m sorry I really thought you had a thing for Lena.”

“Well, I- I don’t. I like Mon-el.”

“So… you like Mon-el. _Of course_. Okay well this was a fun time, but I need to go run some errands.”

Before Kara could even say goodbye Winn had left. He swiftly walked away and towards the parking lot, leaving Kara alone in the garden. His abrupt exit didn’t make sense to Kara, but she couldn’t think of that after their conversation. She was beyond shocked at what Winn has said. How could he think that that she had a crush on _Lena_? How could Alex think the same thing? She and Lena were friends. Sure, they were close, but not romantic in any way. It made Kara feel weird that people kept insisting she had feelings for Lena. She felt like her stomach was turning over and was tired of people making the assumption.

She tried to push the thoughts from her mind as she was going out for frozen yogurt with Alex. After their week long silent treatment, they both agreed over text to meet at their favorite froyo shop. Sure they weren’t getting along, but no one could stay mad with frozen treats around… right?

She hurried over to the shop to see Alex through the window. She was already sitting at a table, still in her uniform, waiting for Kara. Her sister wore a relaxed expression with an eased smile on her lips. She missed seeing Alex smile. She missed seeing Alex in general. Her sister had always been a steady thing in her life and she hated when they were apart. She entered into the shop to sit in front of her sister. Alex got up from her chair and gestured for Kara to follow.

They both grabbed cups and walked over to the yogurt dispensers. Alex neatly split her cup into three sections each having a flavor theme. Kara on the other hand piled on flavor after flavor until her cup was filled. At the toppings bar Kara covered her yogurt with gummy bears and Oreos and everything else they offered. When they got to the paying scales Alex’s cup cost $4 and Kara’s cost $12. The older sister laughed and handed the woman a $20. Only Kara could spend that much money on the cheapest froyo shop in Midvale.

They sat down eating their treats, when Kara immediately stopped eating and put hand to her forehead.

"Brain freeze!” Kara said wincing.

“That’s because you eat like a wild animal.” Alex replied laughing.

Kara dramatically cradled her head “This isn’t funny! I’m suffering! You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Alex shrugged “Maybe a little.”

The joking manner of the conversation died down as did the laughter. The smiles on their faces turned to frowns as they got up from their chairs and hugged without a word.

“I’m so sorry, Alex!” Kara said as she squeezed her sister.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Can we be done fighting?”

“Please.” Alex said with a sigh of relief.

They sat down in their chairs and went back to eating their yogurt.

“I don’t even know why we were fighting in the first place.”

“I don’t really know either.” Kara agreed.

“I just know that you _really_ didn’t like when I said you had a thing for Lena.”

“Because I _don’t_!” Kara insisted annoyed.

“Okay, okay! I’m just messing with you, Kar. You guys are just friends. I believe you.”

“Good because I have so much to tell you!”

Except Alex didn’t believe Kara. _Not at all_.


	5. Forgive and Forget? Not for a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a little mess in the lab. The girls go shopping and a bit of Lena's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is a little late, I've just been really busy. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

The lab goggles sat crookedly over Kara’s glasses. Lena grabbed an apron and slid it over Kara’s head.

“Turn around.” Lena instructed.

Kara complied and turned, her back now towards Lena. She wrapped her arms around either side of Kara and grabbed the strings of the apron. Kara couldn’t help but gasp at her close proximity.

“Too tight?” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

A thrill went down Kara’s spine as she shook her head no. She stood there lost in the moment even after Lena had started writing in her notes. Lena laughed. “You’re all set Kara.”

“Oh, um yeah of course!” Kara said embarrassedly. She then turned to the table and began working on their solution. She was grateful to be working with Lena. Not only was Lena her best friend, but she was _brilliant_. It was amazing how smart the other girl was. She seemed to be unnaturally good at everything. Not that Kara liked her, but she could see why other people would. She would be a perfect match for anyone an-

“Kar! Please tell me that wasn’t the sodium hydroxide.” Lena asked worriedly. Lost in her daydream Kara crashed into Lena spilling the contents of the beaker onto her shirt. Of course it _had_ been the sodium hydroxide. It also was on Lena’s back where the apron couldn’t protect her.

“Oh my Rao! I’m so so _so_ sorry Lena!”

“It’s okay ladies! No need to panic. Kara take Lena to the bathroom to wash the chemicals off. There should be extra shirts to change into and some cooling lotion in the emergency kit, in case your skin is irritated.” Their chemistry teacher assured them.

Lena and Kara rushed to the bathroom where Lena sat on the counter. She took off her shirt and put it beside her. Kara couldn’t help but take in the sight of Lena in in her black bra. The color perfectly contrasted with her pale skin. The bra seemed uncomfortable to be wearing everyday, but then again Lena wouldn’t be caught dead wearing anything other than lace. She felt Kara’s eyes roam her body. She wanted to tease her, but Kara seemed to spook so easily.

“Can you get me the lotion?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Kara said giving the bottle to Lena.

“Would you mind? It’s kind of hard to do it myself.” She said gesturing to Kara with the bottle.

“Uh, oh, right. Yes, totally! I mean it’s my fault you’re even in here.” Kara nervously replied.

“It’s okay, it was an accident.”

“I know, but I still feel _awful_! That shirt wasn’t expensive was it?”

“No, no don’t worry about it. Just an old shirt from a few years ago.”

Yes, it was very expensive. It was $800 and technically hadn’t even come out yet, but the designer was a friend. A few years old? Please. Lena never wore anything from _last season_ , nevermind years ago. Still, she didn’t want Kara to feel guilty. She already knew Kara would beat herself up for it, so she tried to reassure her. Lena didn’t think much of money. She always had so much of it lying around that she never worried about the cost of things. She would give up all of her expensive clothes and handbags for Kara. Not that she’d ever tell her that. She was a Luthor afterall, and Luthors _had_ to keep up appearances.

Kara started wiping the lotion on Lena’s back. Kara’s hands massaged the cool lotion onto Lena’s warm skin. Kara’s hands were soft and gentle, but they moved with purpose. They made her feel safe and she loathed the fact that Kara was doing this as a friend. She didn’t want Kara to touch her out of kindness or obligation, but because she wanted to. Lena could buy anything, but she couldn’t buy the one thing she wanted most: Kara.

“Thanks.” Lena said putting on one of the extra gym shirts.

“No problemo!” Kara said rocking on her heels standing awkwardly.

Lena looked in the mirror examining herself. The shirt was a few sizes to big and hung loosely off of her frame. Normally she looked so powerful, but now she just looked… small.

“Wow, the green really matches your eyes.” Kara said sweetly. Never noticing how the green of her tie brought out the vibrant color of her eyes.

“Yeah, my father really wanted to the uniforms to make him look good.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have the same eye color.” Lena said matter of factly.

Still not understanding Kara pressed further. “How would that affect the uniforms though?”

“Well, he gave the color scheme to the designer.”

“Wait… I’m lost. Why would your dad pick the uniforms? I thought National High was a public school.” Kara asked genuinely confused.

“Well technically… it is. My father just donated the money to the city to build it.”

“So that would mean that your family… L-Corp-” Kara said finally connecting the dots.

Lena finished Kara’s sentence. “Owns National High. Yes, that’s right.”

“Oh, wow!” Kara said shocked. Lena’s family clearly had more influence in NH than she imagined.

“It’s not a secret. Everyone else knows, I figured you did too.” Lena said hoping Kara didn’t feel weird about the situation. 

“No it’s- um fine. I just didn’t realize my lab partner was such a big deal. I mean I knew you were popular, but jeez! Does this mean I get to have special privileges?” Kara playfully suggested getting closer to Lena.

“You can have anything you want.” Lena said back meeting her eyes with a flirtatious smile. It was true. Lena was prepared to give Kara anything she asked. She was pretty sure Kara could convince her to do anything. The girls stood closely together in silence, looking intently at one another when the bathroom door opened. They quickly jumped apart from one another.

“Hello, ladies.” Said their teacher with a smile. “Are you ready to head back to class?”

Both pulled from their trance; they affirmed their teacher and made their way back to class. However brief, the moment would be remembered… by Lena anyways.

* * *

Lena went out to the rose garden for her study. She was accompanied by Cat and Tania following swiftly behind. She sat down on one of the Sleek benches under a large tree. She leaned back against the bark and looked at the sunny sky.

“Hey, Mon-el want to grab a bite later?” Lena asked with a smile.

Mon-el hugged his friend and then replied with a downcast expression. “Can’t, Lee, I’ve got practice. Raincheck?”

“Alright, but you’re buying.” She said narrowing her eyes at him jokingly.

“Deal! Tell your _girlfriend_ I said hey.” He teased.

“I will. Work hard at practice you’re looking a little soft.” She replied jokingly  getting in her convertible.

“Yeah, yeah. Drive safe Luthor.”

She pulled out of the NH parking lot and drove down to the Waterfront. She adjusted her aviator glasses and entered through the large glass doors of the Daniel E. Ordinbloom Country Club. Or as the locals liked to call it, the DEO. 

The building looked like a massive house. It was equipped with several restaurants, pools, a spa, tennis courts, and even a sauna. Essentially Lena and her friends lived there during summer break when they weren’t tanning on the beaches of the Cayman Islands. She loved it there. Mostly because it’s where she met her girlfriend. They had spent the summer stealing glances at one another from across the pool. They eventually exchanged numbers and became more infatuated with one another. If that was even possible.

Lena stood at one of the tennis courts staring at the beautiful National City sky when a hand covered her eyes.

“Guess who?” The voice said flirtatiously.

“Hmm… I don’t know. She sounds gorgeous though.” Lena flirtatiously replied biting her lip.

“She is. How about I give you a hint?”

“Well it’s _only_ fair.” Lena replied as the girl behind her kissed her neck.

“I’m your favorite person.”

“Still not clear enough. I do know a lot of people.”

The girl continued to caress Lena’s neck and kiss up to her jawline.

“I’m incredibly sexy.”

“Oh, I- I’m getting warmer.”

The girl turned Lena around and removed the hand from her face. She kissed her lips softly then turned her face to the side. She whispered in her ear. “You really like it when I-.”

Lena opened her eyes and embraced her girlfriend.

“I _think_ I remember you now.” She weaved her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and kissed her passionately. They’re lips met with sparks. Lena could’ve stayed that way forever.

“Hello? Earth to Lena.”

Lena snapped out of her daydream to see Cat waving a hand in front of her face. Tania watched intently.

“Hey, Lee. Where’d you go?” Tania asked a bit concerned.

“Just a memory… I'd rather forget.”

“Okay. Well, we’re still going shopping later right?” Tania asked.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss a day with my girls.” Lena said with a smile. “Oh! I did want to ask though… would you mind if Kara came?”

“Why?” Cat asked obviously annoyed.

“Because I want her to.” Lena challenged.

“Fine.” Cat huffed, chewing obnoxiously on her gum.

“Yay! This is going to be so fun!” Tania said with a shocked expression.

“Rao, Tania. Close your mouth before you catch flies.” Cat said with an eye roll.

Tania closed her mouth and gave Cat a sad expression. Lena bid them goodbye and went on her way to find Kara. Tania and Cat sat alone in the garden talking in hushed tones. Cat tossed her short blonde hair and popped her bubble with a loud smack. “Thanks for sticking up for me back there.

“I’m sorry, Cat! You know I love you, but Kara is just _super_ nice. She’s like Mother Teresa!”

“No, Tania, she’s not _super_ anything. We’re the Supers. She’s just another wannabe prep girl trying to worm her way into our group by seducing Lena.” Cat said venomously.

“I don’t think she’s like that. It’s not the same as last time.”

“Actually it’s exactly like last time. Maybe you’re fine with letting Lena get hurt, but I’m not.”

“Cat, don’t let your feelings get in the way. It’s like _so_ not good for you.” Tania said worryingly putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

“Like being Lex’s little whore, is good for _you_? Spare me.” Cat saying pushing Tanias hand off of her.

Tania’s eyes began to gloss over and her voice broke. “That was like _really_ mean, Cat.” She ran from the garden tears spilling down her clear skin.

Cat sat alone in the garden reapplying her lipstick. She walked over to the pond and examined her own reflection. She was beautiful. Everyone wanted her… everyone except for Lena. Kara was nothing. A nobody. A fake. Cat knew it. And she was going to make sure Lena knew it too.

* * *

Kara hurriedly grabbed her things and rushed to the parking lot. Lena had invited her to go shopping after school with the girls, so she didn’t want to be late. She approached where Lena’s car was usually parked, but found it wasn’t there. Did they leave? _Without her_?

Just then Lena’s car pulled up to the curb where Kara was standing. Lena’s hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and dark aviators sunglasses sat on primly her nose. In the back seat was Tania trying to take a picture of herself, most likely to send to Lex. Riding shotgun was Cat, who looked to be in an even bitchier mood than usual. Still, even scowling she looked good. _Bitch._ She stood up a little in the convertible and yelled at Kara, “Get your ass in the car, rainbow brite! We have shit to do!”

Kara immediately hopped into the backseat throwing her things in Lena’s trunk. She buckled in next to Tania who greeted her with a smile. She then looked in the mirror to see Lena’s perfectly crafted face watching the road. Kara starred in the mirror admiring how good Lena looked in sunglasses. Kara thought she was unaware of the staring until Lena laughed and lowered her glasses to look into Kara’s eyes. Kara looked away flustered as Cat turned up the radio.

They arrived at the shopping capital of NH. A place so glamorous it can only be compared to the countless boutiques that line streets of Rodeo Drive. They went into a nearby store that Tania _swears by_. Inside, Kara was amazed at the gorgeous dresses and shoes and handbags that were spread throughout the store. Kara looked at dresses and found a gorgeous navy blue dress that was tight fitting and covered in lace.

“You should try it on.” She turned to the voice.

It belonged to Lena of course. She stood leaning against the wall eyeing Kara with a side glance.

“Oh, um, I don’t know I-” Kara stuttered nervously

“Come on, Kara. It’ll look great on you.” Lena said with a calming expression.

Kara finally shook her head in agreement Lena gestured for her to follow to the dressing rooms. When they entered the dressing room they saw Tania posing in front of the mirror in a red halter top. Cat sat beside her looking bored.

“You look like a hooker.” Cat said nonchalantly. Tania just made an exasperated noise and went changed back into her shirt.

Kara went into a nearby changing room and put the dress on. The fabric seemed like it was sewn on her body as it accentuated every curve. The blue brought out the color of her eyes with an intense vibrance. Lace ran up her arms and to the neck of the dress, leaving the back completely open. She looked in the mirror and for the first time she felt… confident. It was coursing through her like her own personal super power. The dress was her suit, but instead of fighting crimes, she was trying to look sexy.

She opened the door and walked out. Lena and Cat had their backs towards her chatting, when Tania’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my Rao. You look _hot!”_ Tania exclaimed.

Cat turned and a look of shock came and left her face instantaneously. “I’ve seen better.”

Lena who was also now facing Kara was entranced by how beautiful and rare Kara looked. She always thought Kara was beautiful, but now she just seemed different. Stronger. Darker. _Sexier._ “I haven’t. You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Kara said as the words easily rolled off of her tongue. Her head held high and her body extended elegantly.

Cat scoffed looked back at her phone. She didn’t like Kara, but made no effort in hiding it. Cat was many things, but you couldn’t call her fake. She called a spade, a spade. A bitch, a bitch. She was an honest person… right?

“Uh, can we go now or are we going to sit here all night and play Princess Bride?” Cat said rolling her eyes.

Lena looked at Cat and glared. She was warning Cat to remember who the _real_ Queen was. Lena looked back to Kara to read her expression, but found no hints of embarrassment. It was a smugness as though Cat had amused her. Kara wasn’t typically like this, but Lena decided that she liked it.

Kara slipped back into the dressing room and out of the dress. While she had to take it off, she really didn’t want to. It was like taking her new found confidence and putting it back on the rack. She decided she wasn’t going to let it go, and that she would just buy the dress.

 _ **The tag read:** The Midnight Collection by Juliani _ **$20,500**

What! Was this place serious? Well, that seriously put a damper on Kara’s new sexy self. A price tag can really dampen the mood. No matter how good Kara felt in it. She just couldn’t spend that much. Three of those dresses was what her mom made in a year of working. There was no way she could buy it. Still the girls might have known there was something up if she didn’t. That maybe she wasn’t as well off as she pretended to be. She exited the dressing room leaving the dress on a hanger inside.

Tania noticed that Kara was empty handed and frowned. “Wait! You’re not going to buy it? Why not? You looked _so_ good in it.”

“I, uh, just realized that I- I… already have it in red!” Kara said shrugging her shoulders.

Tania just nods and smiles. “Ugh, happens to me all the time. Life can be really hard like that. You know?”

Tania was completely sold on Kara’s lie, but Cat didn’t seem as convinced. Her arms were crossed as she examined Kara a bit too closely. Still she had no proof even if she suspected Kara was lying about her finances. The only person who knew the truth was Lena and it wasn’t hard for the someone as smart as her to realize why Kara didn’t buy the dress. Still seeing how happy Kara was in it, made Lena feel horrible that Kara couldn’t afford it.

The girls all left the store and packed back into Lena’s convertible. As they were at a stoplight a silver mustang pulled up beside them. The car was blasting pop music from it’s speakers and the driver ran a hand through her hair. She looked over at Lena and the girls and gave a wave. She flashed her brilliant smile and when the light changed to green she drove away. Kara couldn’t help but feel that she’d met that girl before.

“Oh my Rao! Was that Maggie?” Tania said.

Cat fixed her sunglasses on top of her head, “It definitely was, and she got so _hot_.”

“Yes, Maggie _is_ gorgeous.” Lena laughed and continued driving.

“I heard that she has a girlfriend now.” Cat said matter of factly.

“Really?” Lena asked.

Cat nodded, “Yeah, a new girl. Red head, short hair, easy on the eyes. I can’t remember what her name was though… Amber? No, that’s not it. Maybe it’s Amanda? Or-”

Kara stood mouth agape. That sounded very similar to…

“Alex.” Kara responded in a lifeless tone.

“Alex! Yes, that’s her name” She said smiling for the first time _ever_.

Kara felt her heart break a little in her chest. Alex was dating her this whole time and never said anything. Did Alex not trust her? Did Alex think Kara would resent her for being gay? All these questions surged through her mind as Lena dropped Cat and Tania back off at the school so they could drive their cars home.

Kara moved to the front seat to sit beside Lena who met her with a solemn look.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked.

Kara tried her best to muster a smile, “Yeah. I think I’m just upset because I get why she kept it from me. I haven’t been supportive. I haven’t been a good sister… the sister she deserves. I guess she’ll tell me in her own time.”

“Hey it’s okay. You’re _not_ a bad sister. You’re just trying your best, and from what I can tell you’re pretty darn great.” Lena reassured Kara. “The dress was too expensive wasn’t it?”

“Okay yes, but, Lee. It’s practically a crime what they charge!” Kara defended herself. Both girls burst into laughter not being able to contain themselves.

They both smiled at one another once more as Lena drove Kara home to her humble house in Midvale.

* * *

The next day Kara entered in her combination and opened the door to her locker. On the inside she found a medium sized, black box made of a shiny material. She picked it up and admittedly she was a little scared. Who knew her combination and what in Rao’s name was in the box?

She decided to throw caution to the wind and open it up. She untied the white ribbon that held the lid to the box and opened it up. She went through the tissue paper inside to see the navy blue dress she had tried on from the night before. She ran her hand along the fabric and could remember how powerful she felt wearing it. Underneath the dress was a note written in fancy, delicate lettering.

 

> The real crime is not getting to see you in this dress again. You’re amazing.
> 
> \- L

Kara read the few words again and again. She couldn’t help, but smile and feel the warmth in her heart.

 


	6. Who Do You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out why Mon-el and Lena really hate each other. Winn has a crush and Kara is falling hard for her own. Sadly there is trouble in paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy! Still, I hope you guys like this chapter, it was a hard one to write! As always let me know what you guys think!

The tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

“Are you crying?” Her girlfriend asked cuddling into her side.

Lena tried to keep her eyeliner from running.“This movie is really sad.”

“Baby, if you didn’t want to watch the _Notebook_ , we could’ve watched something else.” She said looking into Lena’s eyes.. 

“But you love this movie” 

She pressed a kiss into Lena’s cheek and smiled. “Yes... but I love _you_ more.”

 The moment was broken when Mon-el and Lex clamored into the house dragging their lacrosse sticks behind them. Lex jokingly yelled for Lena and her girlfriend to make out then made his way upstairs, followed by Mon-el who lingered.

Lena looked up to meet Mon-el’s brilliant smile. She felt her heart warm at the expression of joy on her friend’s face. If only Lena knew then, that Mon-el wasn’t smiling at her, but the girl beside her…

* * *

“Winn, come on! I thought we were best friends!” Kara whined making her signature puppy dog eyes.

Winn laughed and tried to avoid her gaze. “We are! I just want to keep it to myself right now. It’s not even a big deal!”

Kara’s eyes widened as she put her hands on her hips. “Winn a crush is a _huge_ deal! Plus you never talk about anyone. I'm dying to know who it is!”

He shrugged his shoulders and continued onto his locker. “Well, I guess you’ll have to wait and see. And if you do die in the meantime, I promise I’ll give you a _fabulous_ eulogy.”

“Fine, but you better cry and everything.” Kara audibly sighed and followed behind him. She went over to her locker and opened it up. She took Lena’s note from her pocket and read it again. It had been a week since Lena bought her the dress and she has been thinking about ~~Lena~~  it constantly. She still hadn’t even brought the dress home, but instead carried it in her bag everywhere. She decided to keep the note in her pocket so she could placate herself whenever she started thinking about it. Her secret fix that made her head spin and her stomach flip. She felt so utterly weightless. 

“Hey, Kara. Winn. Interested in coming to my party next Friday?” Lex said from behind the pair. Kara quickly shoved the note back into her pocket and turned around. 

Winn loudly gulped and asked in a shaky voice. “You mean like, the _homecoming_ party?”

“Uh, yeah that’s the one.” Mon-el answered giving Kara a warm smile. “So are you guys in?”

“Uh…” Kara said unsure of how to respond. She just invited to a high school party… at the Luthor mansion… where Lena lives… she couldn’t say yes. Could she?

“What she means to say is, we’d love to. Isn’t that right, Kar?” Winn said nudging her side and smiling at Mon-el.

Kara tried to collect her thoughts and form coherent words “Oh- mhm, yes! Of course, that- that is totally what I meant!”

“Cool. Lena can give you the details. See you guys  later.” Lex replied with about as much enthusiasm as someone completely stoned could muster.

“Nice to see you again, Kara.” Mon-el said staring her in the eyes

 “Too. I- I mean you too!” Kara said waving awkwardly as Mon-el walked away.

Kara slumped against her locker and rubbed her eyes. What was she doing? She liked Mon-el. _Right?_ She would go to the party and have a great time. This had nothing to do with Lena and her perfect face sculpted by god herself. She was a friend and Kara was making too much out of nothing. There would be no awkwardness between them because there was nothing between them, but friendship.

Winn was ranting about something, but Kara was too distracted to actually listen. She instead grabbed him by the arm and rushed to chem. As they were walking by the gardens Kara stopped near one of the metal trash cans on the grounds and threw the note from her pocket into the trash. She looked at the spiraled lettering one last time, letting her fingers touch the card and taking in the smell of Lena’s perfume that lingered. She then took the dress from her bag and threw it in the trash as well. It pained her to get rid of her new favorite dress, but it had to be done. Her relationship with Lena, or lack thereof, was becoming too complicated. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she willed them from spilling over.  

They arrived at class with a few minutes to spare. Kara dreaded this class because no matter how hard she tried she knew she couldn’t resist…

Lena waltzed into the room looking as fierce as ever. Her lipstick was a deep shade of red that contrasted with the fairness of her skin. Her normal haughty demeanor was replaced by a raised eyebrow and a stride. She set her purse down on the table and took her seat beside Kara. Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and huffed out a sigh. 

She wrapped her arms around Kara and dramatically exasperated.“It’s too hot out today. I think I’m melting.”

Lena laughed into Kara’s shoulder at her own dramatics, but thought it was odd when Kara tensed at her touch. Kara, “Ms. Bubbly-Touchy-Sunshine”, seemed uncomfortable under Lena’s grasp. Lena sensed that something was wrong, but couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

“Hey.” Lena said grabbing Kara’s hand with her own. 

Kara was pulled from her thoughts and answered. “Oh… yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Lena knitted her eyebrows together in concern.

Kara pasted a smile on her face. “Nothing, I- I’m fine.” She wasn’t actually happy, but she wanted Lena to think she was.

“Are you sure?” Lena questioned, not convinced Kara was actually okay.

Kara flashed a sweet smile. “Of course!”

“Okay. I just need to make sure my girl is feeling happy.”

Kara’s heart stopped at Lena’s words. Had she meant to say _my girl_ ? If Lena had made a mistake it didn’t show and Kara tried to match her composure. Still Kara didn’t know if she wanted it to be a mistake. “Well, _your girl_ , is doing just fine.”

Lena smiled pleased with Kara’s slightly flirtatious answer. “Good, because… I have to ask you a favor.”

“Queen Lena needs the help of a humble peon? My Rao! I never thought I’d see the day!” Kara laughed and tried to act surprised.

“Darling you could never be less than royalty.” Lena said staring into Kara’s eyes holding no traces of a joke.

Kara averted her gaze and tried to answer. “Right, um, so what- what did you need my help with?”

“Well, one of my girls broke her leg, and we need a replacement on the squad. I’d normally ask the alternate to fill in, but she _hates_ Cat. I mean, it’s not like you even get along with Cat. What am I thinking? Nevermind, this was a bad idea. I’m sorry I-” Lena spouted off on a nervous rant, that surprised Kara.

“I’ll do it.” Kara cut Lena off in affirmation.

“You will?”

“Of course.” Lena sighed in relief and felt less nervous from her vulnerability

Lena was still confused. “But… I thought you didn’t like Cat.”

“I _don’t_ like her, but I love you more.” Kara said firmly and with a smile.

It was very rare for Lena to be at a loss for words, but at this moment she was silent. She smiled and nodded, feeling a surge of warmth in her chest. She felt the familiarity of that statement. Of someone’s love for her being selfless. This time though it felt right. It felt real… _but was it?_

“Okay, but we need to get you ready for the competition next month.”

Kara laughed and then motioned to her toned, runner’s body. “Lee, have you _seen_ me?”

“I know Ms. Perfect Track Star, but you stopped training and I need everyone in _tip-top_ shape. You should come jogging with me before school in the mornings. At least until competition.” Lena was quite aware of Kara’s ridiculously fit body, but also desperately wanted to be around Kara whenever she could. Plus, you know, she wanted the squad to succeed of course!

“Okay, when do we start?” Kara sighed, but internally felt herself giddy at the thought of spending more time with her friend.

“How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow sounds _perfect_.” Kara said putting her lab goggles away. As soon as her back turned to Lena she allowed the grin she had been holding in, to escape to her lips.

* * *

“Good morning Ms. Danvers. I brought you a coffee.” Lena said with a polite smile.

Kara went to reach for the cup in Lena’s hand when Lena pulled it away. “Lena!”

“Oh Darling, you have to work for it. You’re pretty, but I don’t do handouts. Now get your cute butt over here! We’re jogging to school.” Lena said with a smile.

Did she just call Kara’s butt cute? Did Kara just blush? _Was this okay?_ Kara probably should’ve addressed the comment, but she was still worried about one thing. “Jog to school? What about the coffee?”

“Oh, this?”, Lena coyly pointed to the cup, “This is for your mother.”

Kara wanted to do or say something, but had no idea on how to respond. So she did what any normal person would do. She stared at Lena in complete silence.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going inside, I just wanted your mom to like me. You- you know, because we’re friends.” Lena followed up feeling the need to clarify. Kara brought the cup inside for her mother who smiled in delight and said that she was a fan of Lena.

“You’re such a tease.” Kara said laughing slightly, wishing Lena had brought her a cup too.

Lena grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Well… one day I’ll bring you a cup of coffee.”

“Promise?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head and then her serious face returned “I promise. Now let’s get going. 

Kara and Lena raced off down the street on their very long jog. The took many walking breaks and in the time in between running they talked about inconsequential details. The things that meant nothing, but made a person unique. Kara loved the summer, but Lena liked the fall. Each preference was logged in the other girl’s brain, so that Kara knew Lena and Lena knew Kara, better than they knew themselves.

After about an hour of jogging, the girls arrived at school. They decided to part ways to shower and change for classes. Lena walked outside feeling the workout, but also feeling utterly refreshed. She walked through the garden and stopped to tie her shoe. On the ground near the trash can she noticed a piece of paper. As she was getting up she picked up the piece of paper to throw it away when she recognized the hand writing. It was elegant and loopy and concentrated. It was _her handwriting_ , on the note for Kara. She didn’t expect Kara to have saved the note forever, but to know she didn’t even take it home broke Lena’s heart. Had it meant so little to Kara that she threw it out immediately after opening the gift? Then she noticed a flash of blue fabric peeking out of the trash bin. Lena instantly recognized the color as the dress she had bought for Kara. She pulled it out of the trash as well, knowing the garment anywhere.

Lena folded the note back up and put it in her pocket. Kara may not need the note, but she certainly did. This would be a reminder that Kara didn’t care about her as anything more than a friend. She then shoved the dress in her bag and wiped her eyes. Lena had been on top of the world, but now she felt as if the weight of the universe was crushing her chest. A feeling overcame Lena. It wasn’t anger or grief, but pain. The hurt washed over like a tidal wave and she was drowning in rejection. The walls that Lena had spend months tearing down for Kara had rebuilt themselves in a cataclysmic construction that took mere minutes.

Kara practically flew to her locker out of pure joy. She was giddy and happy and everything in between. The day was bright and full of possibilities. Possibilities for her… and for _Lena._ She was putting books in her locker when she heard Lena’s heels against the floor. Before even looking up, she knew it was Lena. Her presence just made Kara feel… lighter.

“Hey Lee, so I was thinking for lunch we could go to the garden.“ Kara smiled.

Lena did not return the smile. Nor did she give any sign of warmth. Instead she clenched her jaw and maintained her stoic expression. “Give me your hand.”

“What? Lena I-“ Kara was confused at Lena’s sudden cold attitude.

“Give me your hand, Kara.”

Kara complied and put out her hand. Lena grabbed her hand, turned it over, and placed the note inside. She then closed Kara’s fingers around the paper. Kara opened her hand and the realization seeped into her mind. _Rao, she felt like an asshole!_ Lena had put herself out there with an amazing grand gesture… and Kara couldn’t even keep the note. Then before Kara thought she could be an even bigger jerk, Lena pulled the blue dress from her bag. She handed the fabric over to a frozen Kara in an almost mechanical way.

“Oh, you might need this too.” Lena said, obviously upset as she turned to walk away.

“Lena! Lena, wait! Please, let me explain!” Kara followed Lena down the hall and grabbed Lena’s arm to try to explain.

Lena turned and met Kara with a pained expression. Tears brimmed Lena’s melancholy, green eyes as she used all her strength to keep from crying. “Just… don’t.” She managed to get out in a shaky voice.

Kara stopped following Lena and let her go. If Kara could take back throwing the gift away, she would do it in a _heartbeat_ . Still, this didn’t change what she did. _S_ _he hurt Lena_ . She longed for Lena to come back and hold her and tell her she is forgiven, but she knew that was just a fantasy. Kara wasn’t exactly sure why she threw it away. She just knew she was scared. The way Kara felt with Lena scared her. But the way she felt without Lena, scared her even more. She just wished she could take it back… take it _all_ back.

* * *

Lena entered in Mon-el’s kitchen and took an apple from the counter. She sunk her perfect teeth into its skin and savored the sweetness of the macintosh. She hummed in delight at the flavor and made her way up to her best friend’s room.

Mon-el and Lex were very close of course, but it had always been Lena and Mon-el who were two sides of the same coin. Despite the small age difference and many differences, the two complemented each other in surprising ways. Mon-el helped Lena loosen up and live in the moment, and Lena helped Mon-el with the serious things in life. They were yin and yang and seldom spent more than a few days apart.

Lena treasured her friendship with Mon-el, because frankly he wasn’t just a friend; he was family. Growing up without a caring family forced Lena to look elsewhere for love and she found it in her dear friend. She often times dropped by his house after school and the pair would watch movies and play chess. She heard noises come from his room. _Sex noises._ Eww, she did _not_ need to hear Mon-el “getting it on” with some girl in his bedroom. Still, he deserved to be happy and Lena would be damned if she stood in the way of that happiness. She walked back downstairs and grabbed a water from the fridge.

She sat at the counter island finishing her apple when a voice called out from behind her. “Lena?”

Lena turned to see a girl. _Her_ girl. A sheet draped around her body with nothing underneath. Her dark hair was mussed and her eyes were wide in terror. Lena admired the body of her girlfriend with a smile. Slowly the gears in her mind turned to reach the ugly revelation. The smile on her lips morphed into a shocked expression. Then an angry one. Then a pained one. The tears flowed from her eyes like rushing water a faucet. She brought her hand to her mouth barely able to process the information before her.

“Oh my Rao.”

“Lena, baby. Please, this isn’t what it looks like.” She tried to reason with Lena.

Lena just shook her head barely moving. The words dying in her throat before they could be spoken.

“Lee, please just say something. Anything.” Her girlfriend pleaded and then stepped closer trying to hug Lena.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Lena flinched away and gritted her teeth.

The girl wasn’t sure what to say and all she managed was: “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You’re fucking my best friend. And all you can say is ‘I’m sorry’” Lena grew frantic. She began breathing heavily feeling as though she was suffocating.

“It didn’t mean anything! I don’t love him! I love you!” She moved closer to Lena again.

Lena clutched her chest and backed away. “ The only person you _love_ is yourself!”

Mon-el walked down the stairs and heard yelling. “Hey, babe, who are you talking-”

“You son of a bitch!” Lena said trying to get in Mon-el’s face when her girlfriend stepped in front of her. Well… Lena supposed she was her ex now.

Mon-el’s face fell when he saw Lena, as he wore a guilty expression. “Lena… I wanted to tell you! I really did! Rao, I can’t even express to you how sorry I am. I just- I had feelings for her too. I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Lena let out a dry and cynical laugh. “Well aren’t you so noble! How could you?”

“Lena. I- I made a mistake. I don’t want this to be the end of our friendship, you’re my family. We can work this out! All of us! If we just-” Mon-el tried to salvage what was left of Lena’s care for him.

“Family? That’s rich! I may not know what a perfect family is like, but I know that this isn’t what family does. You’re disgusting. You two deserve each other!” Lena spat out feeling the anger seethe through her.

Lena turned on her heels and started to leave. Mon-el and her girlfriend called after her, begging her to stay. But Lena was leaving. Lena was done. They thought they would humiliate her. Betray her? No no no... she was Lena Luthor. And if life in National City can teach you anything:

 

> **You _never_ cross a Luthor.**

 


	7. If That’s What You Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to make things right. Unfortunately for Kara, she isn't sure what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy it!

The weekend was a dreary thing for Kara. Lena had ignored her 10 calls and 17 text messages, and Kara felt awful. If she was being honest, she missed Lena. _A lot_. The way her lipstick attracted attention like a moth to a flame. The way she smelled like Chanel No. 5 and fresh linens. The way she laughed like she didn’t have a care in the world. The way she raised her eyebrow when she was teasing. The way she read with eyes squinting at the paper. The way her jaw went taught when she was stressed. The way she walked as if the ground rose up to meet to her. ~~_The way she made Kara feel when she did all of these things._~~

Kara was waiting outside Lena’s house for their morning jog. They made this plan before their big fight, but Kara was hoping Lena might still say yes. She pressed the buzzer at the front gate and waited for a reply.

She was shocked to hear Lena’s voice radiating from the speaker. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

“Lena? How did you know it was me?” Kara asked puzzled.

Lena’s voice remained cold and stoic. “I have security cameras.”

Kara looked around and easily spotted a few cameras on the grounds. “Oh right. Of- of course.” Kara stood there feeling awkward.

“So…” Lena asked a bit snappily.

Kara fumbled for words. “So- so I was hoping you’d go jogging with me… f-for the team. I- I mean squad! I was hoping you’d go jogging with me for the squad.”

It was quiet for a moment. Kara felt physically pained having to wait with her embarrassment in the silence. “Kara… I really don’t want to talk to you.”

Kara’s heart fell from her chest into her stomach. She knew she had made a mistake… or two. _But could Lena forgive her?_ “Um, right. Of course, yeah! I totally get it. But- but uh, we don’t have to talk! We can just run… for the squad. If you want.”

Lena mulled over Kara’s offer. “Fine. I’ll run with you, but _only_ for the squad.”

“Okay! And of course, for- for the squad.” Kara felt the cold shoulder, but still couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Lena was running with her, and that was a start.

Kara had hoped to talk to Lena on the run, but Lena kept her distance. She always stood a few paces ahead of Kara and Kara eventually stopped trying to run beside her. It was funny. Here Lena was, gorgeous, generous, and brilliant, putting herself out there for Kara. Yet, Kara couldn’t see any of it. She wouldn’t let herself see. _Until now_. The beautiful girl before Kara no longer wanted to talk to her. She had screwed up _royally._ All she could think about was how Lena was glowing from the thin sheen of sweat on her body. The black spandex of Lena’s capris accentuated her curves deliciously. _This was going to be a long run._

They finally reached the school and Lena walked off to class without even a word to Kara. She wasn’t kidding about the whole ‘not talking’ thing. Kara made her way down the halls when she saw Alex.

Her sister Alex.

Kissing Maggie.

The lanky redhead pressed a hand to the brunette’s cheek as they touched lips in a whisper of a kiss. They pulled away smiling at one another when Maggie grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled her closer. They kissed again with more intensity and Alex smiled into Maggie’s mouth. She brushed a tendril of hair away from Maggie’s face and twirled it around her finger. She felt her heart beating so fast in her chest she thought she might have a heart attack. Being with Maggie seemed so wrong, but it felt all too right.  
  
Alex had spent months since school started trying to ignore her feelings. She locked away her thoughts of Maggie and distracted herself with schoolwork and sports. Still every line that she began, ended with Maggie. The gorgeous lifeguard who met her stares with a dimpled grin. How could she not be obsessed. Things like this didn’t happen to Alex. She was never the priority. The first choice. Yet, Maggie chose _her._

Kara’s disbelief struck her like a bolt of lightning, but she merely suppressed her feelings and walked away. Alex was… well- she was gay. That was a new thing for Kara, and she assumed it was a new thing for Alex too. She wasn’t angry or disappointed or any of those things. Kara was hurt. Even though they weren’t bound by blood, they were sisters. She wished Alex felt comfortable enough to have told her the truth. Still Kara couldn’t blame her. Kara practically started a war because Alex thought she liked Lena, which did seem homophobic. She honestly felt bad that Alex was hiding a part of herself and bearing that burden on her own. She resolved to keep quiet and, if and when Alex was ready to talk, Kara was ready to listen.

* * *

Kara quickly made her way to the chemistry lab both eager and terrified to see Lena. The obvious hurt Lena displayed was evident even behind her prim composure. Kara could punch herself in the face just knowing she was the one guilty of hurting Lena.

She sat down beside a stiff Lena. Her hair was perfect, as usual, and she sat up pin straight with her jaw taught as though she was in thought. Kara felt awkward. She was just staring at Lena, but she didn’t know what to say. Kara looked down to see Lena digging fingernails into her palm.

She wanted to reach over and touch Lena’s hand. To tell Lena how sorry she was and that she can’t stand seeing her hurt. Still she didn’t. Instead she just sat in silence with Lena who pretended not to notice her. She stared at their teacher and watched so intently, Kara was shocked her eyes didn’t melt the poor old woman.

“So… how was your day?” Kara asked hoping Lena might answer.

Lena turned to Kara with an indifferent expression. “I’d rather not waste time on pleasantries. I think it best we just stick to chemistry,”

“Lena, please. Can we talk?” Kara pleaded with the raven haired girl.

Lena merely sighed and asked. “Is it about chemistry?”

“Um… no, bu-“

“Then I have nothing to say.” Lena said in an emotionless whisper. Her eyes never moved away from the lecture taking place.

Kara grew frustrated. If Lena could just listen to her and how sorry she was, then maybe she could fix this. Lena’s walls took months to come down slowly for Kara. She amored the way Lena was so real with her. Now in a matter of days they were back at square one.

Kara’s voice grew louder with desperation. “Please, just let me explain. Just talk to me, Lee.“

Lena snapped her head around at Kara with a vicious speed. “No. No _you_ don’t get to call me that. Not anymore!”

The teacher turned away from the board at the two girls. Lena’s yell drew in the attention of the entire class. Winn met Kara with a confused expression from the back of the room.

“Girls! It’s rude enough for you to talk during my lesson, but I will not tolerate yelling in my classroom. I don’t know you that well Kara, so I can’t speak on your behalf. But Lena I expect more from you.”

Lena met her teacher with an empty expression. “Well, maybe you should stop with the expectations.” With this Lena gathered her things and strode out the door.

“Lena! Where do you think your goin-“ She tried to question Lena, but Lena was already out the door. She turned her eyes on Kara looking irritated.

“Oh, uh-um I’ll go get her! She’s not feeling well… she’s got- cramps! Yeah cramps! That time of the month! Please excuse me.” Kara embarrassedly said as she walked out after Lena. The other girl had already made her way to the second floor and Kara chased down the stairs after her.

“Lena!” Kara ran finally catching up with her. The other girl not turning around.

“Lena, stop!” She grabbed Lena by the wrist and turned her around. Lena's eyes glossed over with tears and mascara ran down her cheek. She didn’t look angry as she had earlier, but sad. Kara’s heart hurt to see her that way. She grabbed Lena by the hand and led her into an empty classroom.

Kara closed and locked the door behind them. Lena sat on one of the desks her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands clenched into fists.

She stood in front of Lena and grabbed both of her hands. She looked deeply into her green eyes as she spoke.

“Lena, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m more sorry than I could put into words. I never wanted to hurt you. Rao, I’d rather die before I hurt you. It’s killing me to know that I caused you this pain and I’m going to do whatever I can to make it up to you for however long it takes. What I did was so stupid. I honestly don’t even know why I did it. I think I was just scared and confused.” Kara bumbled out shaking with nerves. She practically groveled before the other girl. She felt like she was giving herself to Lena for judgement. She made herself bare for her, and her heart beat quickly from the vulnerability.  

Lena stood there without words for a moment. Trying to compose herself into her cool and capable facade, but she knew it was a lost cause. She couldn’t pretend that Kara didn't have such an strong effect on her. “Scared of what?”

“Of you. Of us. Of- of how I feel-”

Kara’s rambling was cut off when Lena pressed her lips softly to Kara’s. She put one hand on Kara’s neck under her ear and felt the softness of her skin. Lena moved her other hand to place it on Kara’s shoulder. She could feel her taught muscles from under the school blouse. Kara’s mouth tasted like sweets. Her lips were like the isles of a candy store, lined with delicious flavors.

Kara brought her hand up and spread Lena’s legs apart. Lena spread open for her without hesitation and Kara moved to stand in between her legs. Lena’s center was pressed against Kara’s abdomen. Now with less space keeping them apart Kara could feel the warmth of Lena’s body. Her soft white skin peeked out from under her her skirt. The black thigh highs she wore were now visible to reveal garter straps that Kara could only imagine led to her underwear. She moved a hand to feel the fabric of her stockings. It was thin and nearly sheer. Kara wanted to tear them off and feel the warmth of Lena’s skin beneath.

Lena deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across Kara’s lip. Kara accepted the invitation and welcomed Lena’s tongue into her mouth. She never thought she could enjoy kissing this much. Everything Lena did was sensual and tantalizing. It made Kara ache for more. Lena broke off the kiss and buried her face in Kara’s neck. She lightly nipped and kissed at the skin there. Kara moaned involuntary and grabbed Lena’s hair pulling her closer to her neck. She arched her back loving the feeling of Lena’s lips on her neck.

“Lee.” Kara breathlessly moaned.

Her eyes which had been squeezed shut opened to stare at the ceiling of the dark of the classroom. Her head was clouded with thoughts of Lena. Lena who was biting her neck. Lena who was kissing her. Lena who was making her feel good. _Lena who was her friend_.

Kara backed away from Lena suddenly. A concerned expression crossed Lena’s face.

“Kar, are you okay?”

Kara’s eyes welled with tears as she shook her head.

“Did I hurt you?” Lena got closer to Kara reaching out a hand for her. Kara just backed up further until her legs hit the desk behind her. Lena stopped moving and her face was twisted up in confusion.

“You- you shouldn’t have done th- You’re my friend. We- it’s not right. I- I’m not gay. I told you… I’m not gay.” Kara said blubbering through tears, barely making coherent sentences.

Lena remained confused and she desperately wanted to understand Kara. “Kara, I’m sorry I just thought that… well when you kissed me back. I- I thought this was what you wanted. I thought that you wanted me.”

Kara just kept shaking her head. “No, no, no. That- that isn’t what I want! We’re just friends and I-“

Lena felt a pain surge through her chest. Tears began to form in her own eyes. “Just friends? Really?”

“Y-yes we’re friends. That’s what I want.”

Lena cut her off. “No, no I don’t believe you I know you’re scared! I am too. Please don’t do this.”

“Stop it! It- it’s true. We can’t be anything more.” Kara said the tears streaming down her face.

Lena moved closer to Kara and grabbed her hands. “Kara, I have feelings for you. R-Real feelings. You're one of the only people in this world that I care about. I don’t think I can breathe without you. You are the most important thing to me. You are my exception.” Lena choked up at this last bit and and shakily exhaled. “But if this… if this is what you really want. Tell me! Tell me you don’t feel the same way. Say it and I’ll go!” Lena cried out to Kara. Her tear stained face stared at Kara terrified of what she might say.

“I- I don’t feel the same way.” Kara breathed out.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat. She walked past Kara and left out the door of the classroom.

Kara sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She sobbed and held herself together with the little strength she had left. She brought a hand a to her neck to feel where Lena had kissed her. Her skin could still feel the ghost of Lena’s lips

_What was wrong with her?_

* * *

Alex could hear her sister’s cries all through the night. The thin walls in their apartment did little to help hide the fact that Kara was upset. Every time Alex asked however, Kara said she didn’t want to talk about it. Eventually Alex stopped asking. Unknowingly she was using the same approach as Kara. Allowing the other to share in their own time.

Kara got out of bed and still felt the same pain she did yesterday. It took over every part of her body. Everything ached and she had a feeling it wouldn’t go away. She felt disgusting and ugly and ashamed. What would her Eliza think?. What would Jeremiah think? More importantly… what did she think of herself?

She’d heard so many times before that being gay was okay, but there were also people who wanted queers burned at the stake. Did Rao agree that love was love, or did he too think she deserved to burn in whatever hell came after this life? She felt as though she could throw up. Not only from her reflection in the mirror, but from losing Lena.

_She was gay. She had to be… right?_

No, no, no. _She didn’t have to be._ Kara thought that this was something she could overcome. She could get past this. _She could get better._

* * *

“Kara, are you going to tell me why you’re so sad?” Winn said jokingly batting his eyelashes.

Kara waved her hand at him. “Winn it’s fine. I just would- I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Fine, fine.” He put his hands up in defeat. “But, I know how to cheer you up!”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh really? How is that?”

“Well, we’re going out tonight!” He slung his arm across his best friend’s shoulders.

Kara sighed deeply. “Out? Out where?”

“To pins!” Winn said with an excited voice.

“Winn, you hate bowling.”

“I know, but Mon-el invited us.” He said with a shrug.

Kara was shocked at his answer. “Since when do _you_ talk to Mon-el?”

“Whatever! Point is, it’ll be a chance for you to get out and stop moping around.”

Kara sighed again and rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Winn jumped in the air with excitement. “Oh and Lena’s going too, so it’ll be fun!”

Of course Winn didn’t know about Kara’s last “conversation” with Lena, and Kara wanted to keep it that way.

“Yeah, so much fun.” Kara said as she forced a smile onto her face.

 


	8. She’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens, but you know what they say: you can’t keep a bad girl down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait! I want to post more regularly again. Also I reposted this chapter. I honestly didn’t like the version I went with because it did a disservice to Lena’s character. Anyways here’s the actual chapter. As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Lena’s body was tense and exhausted. She lay scrunched up on the floor of the shower, the water beating down on her defeated form. All of her clothes clung to her body as the stream of wetness drenched them. She cried and felt her throat closing up. Desperately Lena gasped for air, clutching and clawing at her neck and chest. She laid under the water for nearly an hour. The sounding drops masked her sobs and blended with the salt of her tears.

After about twenty minutes Lena slowly dragged herself over to the sink. A trail of water lie sloshed out behind her as she trudged to look in the mirror. The makeup had run from her face and she gave a dry laugh at her appearance.

“You’re nothing. You deserve nothing, you disgusting bitch! Kara doesn’t love you. Your family doesn’t love you. You should just fucking do yourself a favor and die!”

Lena erupted again into a fit of laughter. She then exited the bathroom and started towards her room.

“Hey Lee, what-“ Lex greeted as he took in her appearance.

Lena merely stormed by him and locked the door to her room. She opened her closet doors, poured herself a drink, and mourned the only way a Luthor knew how… she didn’t.

* * *

The lights at Pins illuminated the dated carpet and large alleys in a fairly unflattering fashion. Wealthy teens packed in to enjoy over priced bowling in the comically cheap looking venue. Kara and Winn were among them putting on their bowling shoes.

They walked over to the lane Mon-el said they had reserved. As Kara listened to Winn joke about the horrible smelling shoes, she came face to face with Lena.

Kara had thought Lena would be upset, crumbling, and frankly a mess. At least some tears? But was it possible that she looked even more beautiful than usual. Her lips were covered in their signature rouge and her body was drawn into a tight fitting dress. Had she been a different girl in a different city, Kara might’ve found Lena overdressed. But she wasn’t a different girl; she was Lena. Lena, the girl she rejected just a day earlier.

Kara felt her heart break in her chest, but Lena maintained her business as usual composure. Lena sat surrounded by Cat, Tania, and group of beautiful girls she didn’t recognize. She was laughing and sipping from a martini glass. Kara was shocked to see such a fancy drink at a bowling alley, but then remembered they were in National City. Even the bowling alleys were more lavish.

She made her way over to Lena. She didn’t know what she would say, but she felt drawn there.

“Um, h-hi Lena. How are you?” Her voice shook as she spoke.

“Fantastic.” Lena said being sure to pronounce the “c” sharply. The girls who seemed to be fawning over Lena turned to look at Kara. The beautiful strangers met her with judgemental stares.

“I… I’m Kara.” She meekly said to the girls with a small wave. The awkward tension in the air was impossible to ignore.

“Oh, we _know_ sweetie.” A girl from behind the sofa said. She walked around to sit beside Lena. “Why don’t you go over there and talk with your boyfriend, and leave Lena alone.”

“Veronica, thank you, but I can handle it. I think she’s right Kara, you should go over there.” Lena said with an empty look on her face as she downed the rest of her drink.

“Lena can’t we just talk about this? In private?” Kara spoke in a hushed plea.

“I think we both know that talking won’t fix anything. It’s best if we just stood clear of each other for a while.”

“But I-“ Kara tried to reason when she was cut off by none other than Cat.

“ _Now_ , Rainbow Brite.” She ordered.

Kara turned and stalked away back to Winn and Mon-el who had been chatting away in her absence.

Lena watched Kara walk away, but felt numb. Maybe it was the alcohol or just being a Luthor, but she didn’t feel much at all. She worried that when she did start to feel again she wouldn’t like result.

Mon-el greeted Kara with a smile as she sat on the bowling bench beside him.

“Do you want to go out? W-with me? Like on- on a date?” She asked boldly.

Mon-el held an expression of genuine surprise. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kara said firmly.

“Then yeah. I’m down.” He returned with a smile.

Winn rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat as he sipped from his glass. His blood ran cold watching Kara faun over Mon-el. This was just a passing phase because she and Lena weren’t getting along. Kara and Mon-el weren’t seriously going to date… _right_?

Lena stared at the flashing lights that illuminated the lanes, nodding every now and again to at least pretend she was interested in the unimportant conversation. The girls surrounding her, were actually the Metropolis varsity field hockey team. Lex invited them in hopes to cheer up his sister who seemed especially down tonight. At least half of them presented themselves to Lena as a possible romantic interest, but she has no intention of going out with any of them.

To Kara it looked as though Lena was this season’s bachelor surrounded beautiful contestants all waiting to throw themselves at her. And to an extent; that scenario was completely true. Still what Kara didn’t know, was that Lena wasn’t over her. This was a fact, whether or not Lena would dare breathe it to another living soul.

Mon-el and Kara had sat on the couch talking for about thirty minutes without even attempting to play. Winn huffed and offered the two to join a game, but they both ignored him and continued talking. At this point Winn was a bit angry, but not to the point of rage.

Kara laughed and held onto Mon-el’s arm as though he was the funniest man alive. The two jovially smiled at their conversation as they flirted shamelessly. That’s it. Winn was now seething.

He went right in front of the couple and yelled in frustration, “Seriously, Kara?”

Despite Pins being crowded and extremely loud, nearly the entirety of the bowling alley turned to see the commotion. Kara and Mon-el froze staring at Winn unsure of what to say. At least a hundred eyes were upon them, hungry for gossip. Winn looked around the room seeing his viewers and called them out, “Shows over!”

With those words he angrily stormed outside to his car. Kara immediately followed, shouting after him. Lena saw the scene from across the room and used all of her will to stop herself from going after Kara. Lena tried to continue her conversation with the gorgeous girl sitting next to her, Veronica Sinclair. Still, worry settled in the back of her mind for Kara.

Outside Kara chased Winn to his car. He had already gotten in and tried to drive away when Kara jumped in front of his car.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?”

“Well I was hoping for a free ride to college.” Kara said with a smile and a small laugh.

Winn rolled his eyes, “Move out of the way Kara.”

“No, not- not until you talk to me.”

“You want to talk?” He said getting riled up.

“Yes!”

“Fine, let’s talk!” Winn shouted getting out of his car.

“Good! Look, Winn, I’m so sorry I’ve been spending the whole night with Mon-el. There’s no reason for you to feel jealous, though. He could never replace you!” Kara said brightly.

“You think I’m jealous of _Mon-el_?” Winn yelled angrily.

“Um… I mean yeah. Why else would you be mad?”

Winn howled out a dry laugh. “Rao, Kara you really are that selfish.”

“Selfish? What do you-``she questioned confused.

“I’m not jealous of Mon-el. I’m jealous of you!” He cut her off.

“M-me? I don’t understand.”

“I like Mon-el! I have for months, but you didn’t notice because you were too busy worrying about yourself! I wanted to tell you but every time I try to talk about me, you make it about you!”

“Winn... I had- I had no idea you felt this way.” She says stunned.

“Because you didn’t care enough to ask. Because you _never_ ask. This friendship has been so one-sided lately and I’m done with it.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook with anger.

“Oh my Rao. I’m so-!” Was all Kara could manage as she realized she too was crying.

“Sorry? Yeah. Me too, Kara. Call me when you realize you’re not the center of the universe.” With that he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Kara woke up with a heavy head. In her sleep she had forgotten that she alienated all of her friends. Sadly shaking the grogginess from herself she remembered. She felt cold and confused and guilty. She had hurt the people she cared about most and this thought came with its own kind of pain.

She begrudgingly put her uniform on and made her way to school. The morning was dull without Winn. His funny quips and incessant gossip usually earned a few eye rolls from Kara. Today, though, she would’ve given anything to hear just a word from Winn.

In first period French Winn didn’t glare at her. He didn’t frown in her direction. He simply didn’t acknowledge her at all. She would’ve preferred anger to this. This was insufferable and she was glad when lunch rolled around.

She had eaten during study as she always had and walked down to the cafe with her water. As she strolled past the Supers table she was shocked to see Mon-el wasn’t there. Instead Lex sat with the girls and a boy she didn’t recognize. Lena seemed to be having a ball: laughing and smiling. Tania noticed Kara staring and met her with a disappointed gaze. Beside her Cat shot daggers in Kara’s direction.

Kara saw their reactions, but the person she cared most about faintly met her eyes. She looked at her and then looked away. As though Kara were a mere afterthought; a piece of dust. She and Winn must’ve been in kahoots. She stalked past their table wrung with sadness when she heard Mon-el call out to her.

“Babe over here!” He yelled with a winning smile. She walked over to the table he was sitting at which was full of cheerleaders and lacrosse players. This is what Winn had referred to as the Sub-Supers table. He said that they were popular and rich, just not as much as the Supers. They were the “off brand copycats to the luxury originals”.

Kara sat down and tried to paste on a smile, but she couldn’t stop thinking of how lunch used to be.

* * *

Lena was hurt and stressed, but as always, she wore a mask of beauty and grace. She was on her way to the Waterfront with the girls. Although a part of her wished she’d stayed at home, she refused to mope around. She was Lena Keiran Luthor, and hell would certainly freeze over before she appeared weak.

“Ooh! Can we get ice cream?” Tania asked with a smile.

Cat rolled her eyes at her friend. “Does it have dairy?”

“Yeah.” Tania said answering her own questions.

“We can go to Remy’s for kale smoothies.” Cat countered.

“Sounds appetizing, Cat.” Lena said with a laugh.

They entered the cafe and were immediately greeted by the owner of the establishment.

“Hello, Cat. Table for three?” He offered his hand as he spoke in a French accent.

She smiled and took his hand. “Yes, Remy, that’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Anything for my favorite customer.” He said as he kissed her cheeks. A striking brunette walked over to their table. “This is Sam she’ll be serving you today. She’s one of our best waitresses.”

“Don’t listen to him, he says that about all his waiters.” She said with a laugh as Remy walked away. Sam looked around at the three girls and her eyes fell on Lena.

Lena met Sam’s warm brown eyes and glazed over her sun tanned skin. She smiled at the contagious sound of Sam’s laugh.

“So… what can I get for you ladies?” Sam asking looking at Cat first.

“I’ll have a kale smoothie.” Cat replied without a second glance. She noticed the looks between Lena and the waitress whose name she forgot, and she didn’t like it. Still she wanted Lena to be happy, and seeing how life was going for Lena at the moment she decided not to interfere.

“And for you?” She looked at Tania.

“Do you have any ice cream?” Tania glanced over at Cat and was met with a glare. “I mean, I’ll have a kale smoothie also.”

Sam laughed for a moment. “Okay so two kale smoothies.” Her she’s moved over to Lena. “I always save the best for last.” She joked flirtatiously.

“Is that so?” Lena asked her eyebrow raised.

Sam pretended to think. “Only when they look like you.”

“Well in that case, I’ll have a kale smoothie too.”

She nodded writing down Lena’s order. “Got it. One kale smoothie for the girl with the gorgeous green eyes.”

With that she left the table leaving the girls alone.

“Okay, she was definitely flirting with you!” Tania said excitedly.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Thank you Tania, I didn’t notice.” She said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Tania replied with a smile.

Lena laughed. “Well, I’m not opposed to the attention. She is very beautiful.”

A few moments later Sam returned with their drinks. “Three kale smoothies. Remy also wanted me to tell you that they're is on the house.”

Cat smiled to herself as she sipped on the smoothie.

“Well at least let me give you a tip.” Lena said feeling guilty.

Sam blushed a bit. “Actually… instead of a tip maybe you could go out with me Friday night? If you want.”

“Um, yes. Yes, that’s sounds great.” Lena said smiling.

“Good, so it’s a date.” Sam replied.

Lena suddenly remembered. “Oh, wait, I actually have a party Friday. My brother is hosting so I kind of have to go. Would you want to come with me?”

Sam laughed. “Hey, if you’re there; I’m there.”

“Okay great.” Lena smiled as she and the girls walked towards the exit.

“Here’s my number. I’m Lena by the way.” Sam took the business card from her hand.

“Wow a girl with her own business card. You’re very intriguing, Lena Luthor. I'm eager to learn more about you.” She said reading the name from the card.

“You will. On Friday.” She said with a wink as she exited Remy’s. Her friends followed close behind, smoothies in hand.

“Wow, Lena, you’ve still got it!” Tania said impressed.

“I know.” Lena said with a grin.

Cat rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny how sexy Lena’s confidence was. Regardless of what Lena had gone through, _she was back._


	9. Honesty is the Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some heart to hearts, realizations are made, and someone gets punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people have mixed feelings about where the story is going, but I’m actually happy with the direction it’s headed in! That being said I love hearing your opinions because they help me improve and make the story better.

The week had gone by painstakingly slow for Kara. She sat with Mon-el and his obnoxious friends everyday at lunch because quite frankly he was all she had left.

She thought back to the beginning of the year and how much she had changed. The old Kara could barely say a few words without stuttering. She smiled to herself at her growth. Then she recounted the events of the last week. Her smile dropped into a frown. Oh, Rao, what had she become?

She stumbled over to Alex’s room and knocked on the door. Alex opened it with a smile.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a while.” She greeted.

Kara slightly nodded feeling bad. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I’ve been kind of a mess lately.”

Alex stared at her sister for a moment with concern. “You know you can always talk to me right? If you’re upset or if someone’s hurting you-“

Alex went into defense mode as Kara cut her off. “No, no it’s nothing like that. I just… do you think I’m a nice person?”

Alex laughed loudly. “What?”

“Like, do you think I’m a good person?” She asked with a serious expression.

Alex sighed and pat the bed beside her for Kara to sit. She complied and snuggled into Kara’s arms. “Is this about Lena?”

“No. Well… maybe a little. How did you know?” She asked shocked.

“Maggie told me she didn’t see you at the Supers table. I just kind of assumed.” Alex replied.

Kara turned to look into Alex’s eyes. “Alex, I don’t need you to tell me if you are. I just want you to know that if you were dating Maggie, it wouldn’t change anything between us. I love you so much and I’m so sorry for how I reacted before.”

Alex’s expression softened. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course.” Kara said assuringly.

“We are… dating that is. I-I love her Kara.”

Kara squeezed her sister and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Does this mean you’re a lesbian?” Kara asked.

She felt Alex shrug. “Yes. I think so.”

“Is that why you had that Britney Spears poster over your bed when we were kids?” Kara asked looking up at Alex.

Alex and Kara both began to laugh. “Hey! She’s an artist!”

They sit for a moment clutching one another in silence.

“I’m afraid that it wasn’t just you I’ve been awful to, Alex. I hurt Lena, and Winn too. I just don’t know who I am anymore.”

Alex shook her head. “You're Kara Danvers. Sure, you’ve done some things that aren’t you. But Kara Danvers isn’t perfect, and she knows that when she does something wrong she needs to fix it. Whatever you did Kara, you can fix it?”

“You don’t think it’s too late?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Alex kissed her sister on the top of her head. “It’s never too late when you have good intentions.”

Kara got up from Alex’s bed with a hug. She turned to leave her sister’s room.

“Dad would be proud of you. You know?” Alex said with a genuine expression.

Kara nodded back. “Dad would be proud of you too.”

Kara went back to her room and got ready for school. She didn’t know how she was going to make amends, or what exactly she was feeling. All she knew was that she had to make things right and do it tonight.

Kara’s juvenile mind didn’t consider sharing feelings at the biggest party of the year to be a bad idea. All that clouded her mind was the idea that she could be better. She could be who she used to be. She could get her friends back.

One things for sure, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Cat applied smokey eye shadow to Lena’s eyes and put the finishing touches on her makeup.

“Finished. And might I say I’m proud of my art work. Although having a pretty model helped.” Cat said teasingly to Lena.

“Oh, Catherine, you wonderful flirt. Thank you for being such a good friend to me these past few weeks. You too, Tania. I’m truly grateful for you both. You’re all I have.” Lena said with a soft expression.

“Lena, what’s happened to you! You’re getting lovey dovey!” Cat joked.

Lena turned to leave the room to get changed and spoke over her shoulder. “Darling, you wish I was getting lovey dovey with you.”

Tania gave Cat a sympathetic look as they were both left in the room alone. Cats feelings for Lena had never gone anywhere, but Tania still felt bad for her friend.

A few moments later Lena returned dressed in a navy blue suit. It accentuated her curves and brought out the green in her eyes. She looked hot. Like anyone was surprised.

“Ooh la la! Lena!” Tania said waltzing over in her own outfit.

“Same to you.” Lena replied. “Lex is going to lose himself over you in that dress.”

The girls were interrupted by a message over the intercom. Jess spoke.

“A, Sam, is here to see you.”

Lena looked at her friends and gave a grin. “Send her up.”

A while of waiting for Sam to drudge through the vastness of the Luthor mansion. She managed to make it up to Lena’s room. Or wing rather, as the girls were getting ready in her private sitting room.

Sam walked up the stairs in a beautiful white dress. Her hair was pinned up loosely and her legs looked impossible long under the fabric.

When she looked up to take in Lena her eyes grew wide. “Lena, you look amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you I’m sure. We really are a charming pair aren’t we?” Lena asked walking closer to Sam.

“I love the way you talk. It’s so… confident and sexy.” Sam said quietly, staring into Lena’s eyes.

“Good thing we have all night to talk.” Lena replied smoothly. “We should get going.”

The girls all made their way downstairs for the party. People had begun showing up and the Lex Luthor homecoming bash had commenced.

* * *

Kara made her way up the stairs of mansion with Mon-el beside her. She wore a navy blue gown that was much too expensive for her. The same gown a beautiful heiress had purchased for her months ago. She didn’t want to go with Mon-el, but she felt guilty cancelling at the last moment. Especially when she was working on the whole better person thing.

Her contacts were in and although Mon-el hadn't complimented her. She felt hot. The pair were greeted by a footman at the door and made their way inside. The large mansion was packed with the entirety of National High as well as a myriad of other people she didn't recognize.

The music played loudly throughout the entire house and a real live dance floor was filled with teens writhing and moving to the beat.

Mon-el mumbled something about getting drinks and Kara mindlessly nodded.

She couldn’t spot Winn, but she decided if he wasn’t there she would talk to him tomorrow.

While Winn wasn’t there, it didn’t take long to find Lena. She looked like she had stepped out of a magazine and Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lena. Her heart hitched in her throat when Lena met her eyes. They were on her for a moment. Lena was shocked to see Kara in the dress she bought and felt something indescribable. She then pushed her emotions down and looked back to the girl beside her. Kara didn’t recognize this girl. It wasn’t Cat or Tania. It was someone new that was hanging on to Lena’s arm laughing effortlessly. She was beautiful and fun looking. When a new song came on she and Lena danced together closely. Their bodies touching and their breath mixing in the air.

This girl was amazing and probably perfect for Lena… and that made Kara angry. She was probably better than Kara in every possible way, and seeing her touch Lena brought a chill up her spine. Kara felt her stomach twist in knots. The air had left her lungs and she was suffocating.

This deep part of Kara struggled to crawl it’s way to the surface. It told her that she wanted that. She wanted to be nestled up close to Lena in front of everyone. To dance closely and be on her arm. Oh, Rao, Kara picked an unfortunate time for a sexual awakening.

Tears slowly sprung to her eyes and she came to the realization that she liked Lena. She really liked her. She had been fighting this feeling for months and now it tore through her like a tsunami. What could she even do? She had told Lena she just wanted to be friends and now she was happy with someone new. Was it selfish of her to speak up now?

All of these ideas swirled in her head and she realized she was crying. She couldn’t take it all and as she turned to leave the room she saw Mon-el. He had been watching her watch them and seemed to already understand what Kara had taken months to learn.

“Did you ever even like me?” He asked in a defeated voice.

She wasn’t sure how to respond. “I don’t know.”

“I guess it’s my own fault going after someone Lena liked again.” He said with a shrug.

“Wait... Lena liked me? And what do you mean again?” She asked as so many questions puddled her mind.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter now, that other girl is long gone from Lena’s life. And you’re too late, looks like she found another piece of ass.”

“You’re a real jerk you know that?” Kara said through her tears.

He laughed wickedly. “Whatever, Kara. At least I’m not a selfish bitch who plays gam-“ He was interrupted by a fist connecting with his jaw.

“Only I get to call her a selfish bitch.” Winn said as he held his now injured hand.

Kara stood there shocked as she began to mutter apologies to him.

“I know you’re sorry, Alex called me. I forgive you. It was... It was silly to let a guy come between us.” He said with a smile.

She laughed. “Well remind me kill Alex when I get home. And thank, Rao! I missed you so much. I promise I’ll be the best friend in the world.”

He held up his hands in a knowing way. “Oh I know you will, because I don’t do third strikes. That’s a baseball thing and you know I don’t like sports.”

The two hugged then made their way to the exit as Lex and some of the other lacrosse players tried to calm Mon-el down.

Lena saw the altercation from the dance floor and smiled at Mon-el getting what he so earnestly deserved. She wished she had heard what he said to deserve it, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Still a part of her, in the back of her mind, worried if Kara was alright. 

Kara got into Winn’s car as they drove to Midvale.

“How did you know I lived in Midvale?” Kara asked.

He shrugged. “Alex told me.”

“What else did Alex tell you?” She asked with a dry laugh. "My social security number?"

“She just knew lying wasn’t good for you and she wanted to help you make amends.”

She laughed. “Ugh! I love her.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. When Kara spoke.

“I really am sorry. I’ve been such a bad friend!”

“Yeah, you have. It’s okay though I should’ve talked to you about how I was feeling. I want us to have an open friendship where we can talk about anything.”

Kara looked over at Winn driving. “Anything?”

“Anything.” he replied.

Kara took a deep breath and admitted something she had never said out loud before. “I’m gay.”

“I know.” He said with a smile.

She shook her head in disbelief. “You knew? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I tried to lead you to it, but you had to come to that on your own.” He said matter of factly.

She laid back in the seat. “I like Lena.”

“Oh, honey I know that too.” He said laughing.

“Well, since you know everything. What do I do?” She asked.

He sat for a moment thinking. “Do you really like her?”

“More than I thought possible.” Kara answered genuinely.

He turned and smiled at her. “Well then… you win her back.”


	10. Don't Say Things You Don't Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena FINALLY have an honest conversation...

Kara and Winn rushed from the party, leaving Mon-el to boil over with rage, constrained by the stout members of the Lacrosse team.

Few party goers turned too see the fight, if one could call it that. The self absorbed attendees only seemed to turn attention to matters of self service and vanity.

There was one person in particular though, who watched the situation with an equal amount of concern and amusement.

Lena’s eyes shone mischievously as she relished in Mon-el’s hard thud against the marble floor. The chaotic pleasure she took in the theatrical scene was rivaled only by her care for Kara.

She knew Kara was physically unharmed, but she feared Kara’s feelings had been hurt. Lena wanted to be there for Kara, and even though Kara rejected her, it didn’t change how protective Lena still felt over the other girl.

Sam slipped her arms around Lena’s neck and pressed closer to her. “Are you okay?”

No. No, she wasn’t. “Yes, darling I’m fine.” She said with a tight smile. The girl had been so good at concealing her feelings, it felt like breathing.

She stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her with a curious gaze. She seemed to be everything Lena could want, and yet she found herself not wanting this girl at all.

Her hands on Lena’s skin were hot and yearning, they traveled across the young heiress’ body as they danced. Regardless of the lust she should be feeling, Lena only thought of how those hands didn’t belong to Kara.

Kara’s touch was careful and soft, and though Kara did not touch her with yearning, her heart ached for it. The day she had rubbed the cooling lotion on Lena’s bare skin, was the same day a cataclysmic realization overtook Lena’s mind.

She was completely hopeless.

No matter what she attempted to do or say, she could not resist Kara Danvers.

She could have laughed at the irony of it all. Lena Luthor was a respective Queen. Her word was law and National City was her playground. If Lena wanted, there wasn’t a thing she couldn’t have… well one thing excluded.

But this damned girl with her lanky arms and stupid glasses, eyes so bright Lena was sure she’d never seen nightfall, had completely undone Lena. She was shy and stubborn and oblivious, and by Rao Lena wanted her more than she had ever wanted anything.

No, she didn’t want her. She needed her.

Still, her heart had been lain before Kara, and Kara had broken it. She left Lena alone to pick up the pieces.

In that moment Lena felt like Mon-el. Sitting hopelessly unhinged and nursing a punch to the face, as Kara waltzed out the door.

Lena’s head was heavy and she felt completely detached from the party, and from Sam’s hands which continued to explore her body.

She grabbed Sam’s wondering fingers and clasped them in her own. The other girl looked up to meet her eyes with a look of confusion.

“I-I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to go lie down.” Lena said loudly trying her best to appear distressed.

Sam’s face changed to express deep concern as she held Lena’s hands. “Do you need me to do anything? I could go with you and take care of you.” Sam’s face was full of hope, and Lena felt a bit guilty that the other girl wanted to care of her fake illness, when all she was sick about was thoughts of Kara.

“No. No, I just need to lie down. Thank you though. You’ve been great.” Lena said kissing Sam on the cheek with a strained smile.

Even as Lena showed her a sign of affection, Sam had felt something was wrong. It was as though Lena had marked her with the kiss of death.

Lena walked up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom, leaving the party behind her. She sighed feeling so completely exhausted by really nothing at all.

She kicked her heels off and sunk into her bed with her outfit still on. Her eyelids fell shut, sleep overcoming her, as she tried to push thoughts of Kara out of her mind.

* * *

The reflection of sunlight danced through the windows and onto Lena’s pale skin. That’s all Kara could focus on during chemistry, her eyes glued to Lena on that mundane Monday morning.

She had been wanting to talk to Lena since Friday night, but she wasn’t sure how. Winn had told her, that whatever she decided; it had to be big.

Lena turned feeling Kara’s stares and Kara averted her gaze quickly. A blush ran up her cheeks as she pretended she was not feasting on Lena with her eyes.

When she was sure Lena had returned to her work, she allowed herself to look again at the other girl. She was in such a trance that she hardly noticed the loud chime of the bell.

“Kara?” Lena questioned waving her hand gently in front of Kara’s face. Kara startled suddenly feeling embarrassed, her skin heated up again turning her ears pink.

“Oh! I- um, I didn’t hear the bell.” Kara blustered out, knowing she sounded as incompetent as she looked.

Lena didn’t respond, she merely nodded and grabbed her bag to leave.

Kara saw her window of opportunity closing as Lena strutted towards the door. Her mind was jumbled with nerves and her heart had sunk down to her stomach. “Do you think maybe we- we could talk after school… um, today?”

Lena’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but they quickly returned to normal. Her face hid any trace of shock Kara had seen before, and the mask Lena wore now was much more indifferent.

“Kara, I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lena said politely.

Kara shook her head as if not satisfied with that answer. “Lena, I- it’s really important. If you just hear me-”

A flash of annoyance washed over Lena’s features as she tried not to roll her eyes. “Kara.” Her eyes narrowed and her beautiful lips twisted into a frown.

With this one venomously spat word, Lena had ended the conversation.

Kara watched as Lena’s figure retreated from the chemistry lab leaving her alone.

* * *

Kara sat beside Winn in the NH garden, absentmindedly pulling clumps of grass out by the roots.

He took her hands and lifted them up. Then he slowly lowered himself to lay in her lap, looking up towards the clouds.

“How did it go?” Winn asked, although he felt he had already known the answer.

Kara slumped backwards and laid on the grass, Winn’s head still on her.

They watched the fluffy white clouds roll across the sky, wishing they could feel just as careless.

“She wouldn’t even talk to me.” Kara grimaced.

Winn grumbled in response.

“What?” Kara asked.

He huffed and sat up to lay beside Kara. He turned to face her and spoke. “Nothing. I just didn’t think you’d give up this easily.”

Kara’s face contorted into an offended stare. “I’m not giving up. I tried and it didn’t work out.”

He shook his head. “Did you try though? Or did you just say a few to Lena and hope she’d forgive you as easily as I did? I thought we talked about this and agreed you need to do something big.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but realized that Winn was right.

She had set fire to her relationship with Lena. Flagration that destructive can’t be put out by a bucket of water.

She swallowed her pride and quickly sat up. Kara hurriedly grabbed her things and shoved them into her bag.

“What in Rao’s name are you doing?” Winn asked concernedly.

But Kara was already running from the garden. She looked behind her to say a few words as she ran.

“Lena- She needs a tsunami!” She yelled back with a huge grin plastered across her face.

Her answer seemed to confuse Winn even more, but he merely shrugged and laid back down on the grass. Better not to ask, he thought.

Kara was already down the road from Lena’s house when the panic started to set in.

Was she really going to do this?

She pulled up to the gate of the mansion and pressed the buzzer. Lena’s assistant, Jess, answered.

“Hi, Kara.”

How did she… oh right, the cameras!

“Hey, Jess.” Kara pushed out awkwardly.

Kara heard a sigh from the other end of the intercom. “Did Lena ask to see you?”

“Um, no… but- but I really need to speak with her. It’s important. I- please?” She desperately tried to reason.

“You really hurt her, Kara.”

Kara felt a pang of guilt for having caused Lena any pain. “I know. That’s why I’m here. Please, I just need to speak with her.”

Jess spoke again, her voice unusually stern. “Alright, but if you hurt her again you’ll have me to answer.”

Kara wasn’t sure if Jess was threatening her or not, but she nearly laughed at the sentiment. Jess was more than Lena’s assistant, she was her friend.

“Of course, I understand, and I don’t intend on hurting her.”

“Fine, she’s in the study.” With that the L-Corp logo split and two and the gates opened up for Kara.

She parked her car outside and made her way into the foyer.

Walking into the study adjacent, she saw Lena sitting alone playing chess.

Well she wasn’t playing exactly more as she was practicing, seeing as she had no one to play with.

She was wearing a fitted turtleneck and plaid pants with her hair in a high ponytail. Even at home she’s utterly glamorous, Kara thought.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked and Lena turned her head up in surprise, immediately recognizing the voice.

Her face screamed of confusion and sadness. “What are you doing here?”

Kara smiled and approached her calmly. “I told you. I need to talk to you.”

“Haven’t you said enough?” Lena spat glaring at her.

Kara shook her head and stood beside the chess board. “No, there’s- there’s so much I need to say.”

Lena made a strained face, her head fell into her hands, as she spoke. “Please. Please just go. Let me get over you, Kara. Let me move on.”

Kara’s heart ached seeing Lena’s desperation, but she continued. “I don’t want you to move on.”

Lena looked up from her hands and stared for a moment. “You know, Kara, I’ve been playing chess since I was a child. I can anticipate moves before my opponent even conceives them. But Rao, I can't seem to understand the game you’re playing.”

“Lena, it’s not a game. I- I want you. I didn’t understand it before. I was afraid, but now I-“

Lena got up from her chair and paced over to the bar. “And I'm supposed to what exactly? Be your side piece? Entertain you when you’re bored with Mon-el? I’m not-“

“I ended things.” Kara said firmly. Lena stopped from pouring her drink and turned to look at Kara, making sure she had heard her right.

“What?” Kara took a deep breath.

“I ended things with Mon-el. I don’t- I don’t want him. I don’t want anybody else. I want you.”

Lena laughed dryly. “Stop.”

“No. I need you to hear this.” Kara’s heart was pounding so loudly she worried Lena could hear it. “I was trying to find myself, and in doing that, I hurt someone care about deeply. I hurt you. And I’m so sorry. Rao, I have replayed what happened a thousand times over in my head and each time I wish I had never said that I didn’t want you. I have always wanted you, I just couldn’t let myself have you.”

Lena shook her head willing herself not to cry. “Kara, stop it. Stop saying things you don’t mean.”

“But, Lena, I do mean them. This is the most honest I’ve been in months. I have feelings for you. I’ve tried to deny it since the day I met you, but I can’t. I don’t want to lie anymore, to you or myself. I know that- that you might never forgive me, and I deserve that. I also know that you’re with someone new. I just don’t think I- I could forgive myself if I didn’t at least tell you how I felt and apologized.”

Tears rolled down Lena’s perfect skin. “I- I don’t know what to say.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s shaky hands in her own. “Rao, Lena I don’t blame you. I understand why you don’t trust me.” Kara looked into Lena’s sad, green eyes. “It’s just- You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. You’re brilliant, and generous, and strong, and I like you so freaking much it hurts. You make me feel so many things, and I don’t deserve you. Not even a little bit. I’m sure the girl you’re seeing is much better than me, and she didn’t hurt you the way I have. I know I hurt you, but Rao if you give me a chance, I promise I’ll spend every day trying to make it up to you."

Lena didn’t move or speak. Kara stood for a moment waiting for a response, and when she didn’t get one she moved towards the door.

She turned around when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. “Lena, I-“

Kara’s words were cut off when Lena pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss was gentle and cautious.

Lena pulled back to look at Kara’s face. “Okay.”

She said. “Okay?” Kara asked, the corners of her mouth curled into a smile.

Lena laughed and cried at the same time. “Yes, okay.”

It was from these few words that Kara had understood Lena was giving her a second chance.

“But what about the girl you’re seeing?” Kara asked suddenly concerned.

Lena shook her head and put her hand on Kara’s cheek. “She’s not you.”

Kara’s smile grew and she wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Kara kissed Lena this time, but this kiss was much more passionate than the one before. It was as if she was starving and Lena’s lips were a feast. She tasted the sweetness on Lena’s lips and slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth, wanting to taste more.

Lena’s mouth accepted the invitation and deepened the kiss, feeling Kara's tongue play against her own. “Kara.” Lena moaned, enjoying the sensation of her.

She felt her body heat up at Lena saying her name in pleasure. She put her hands on either side of Lena and picked her up, so that she stood in between Lena’s legs. Lena laughed at her brazen behavior as Kara threw her down on the couch.

She leaned in between Lena’s legs and kissed her again. Lena enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s torso pressing against her center, and Kara’s weight pushing her into the couch.

They lay enthralled in the kiss for another moment, when a door slamming startled them.

Lex strolled through the door of the study and saw Kara still on top of his sister. They scrambled apart quickly only to be a greeted with a mischievous smirk from Lex.

“Were you guys making out in here?” He asked teasingly.

“Lex, get out!” Lena yelled taking one of the pillows that had fallen off the couch and throwing it at her brother.

He laughed and tried to dodge it. “Fine, but be safe.” He joked as he turned and left.

The two girls looked at one another for a few seconds in silence before they both burst into laughter.

“I feel bad! That's going to scar him!” Kara said blushing a bright shade of pink.

Lena merely sighed and shook her head. “Believe me, Kara, if you knew some of the things I’ve seen because of my brother, you wouldn’t be sorry.”

Kara laughed thinking back to Lex’s fling with Tania in the cabana. “I can imagine.” She joked. “I should get going now, It’s my turn to cook tonight.”

“Ooh she cooks too.” Lena said raising her eyebrows.

Kara smiled. “She does… I could cook for you sometime. Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Are you flirting with me, darling ” Lena teased.

Kara’s heart melted at the endearing name. “Yes, Ms. Luthor I am.”

“Well then I accept.” She said with a sly smile.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena softly on the lips. “Okay! I- I’ll see tomorrow! I mean- I mean I'll see _you_ tomorrow!”

The girl who had been so confident before was reduced to her former nervousness with one grin from Lena.

“Yes, you will,” Lena said smiling as Kara left her home. Lena sunk back into the couch, touching the megawatt smile that she couldn’t help but wear, because she was going on a date with Kara Danvers.


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their first official date... finally!

Lena swirled around her mimosa with a bright smile. She sighed happily and leaned on the table.

“Please at least try to sit like a lady.” Lillian said grimacing.

Lionel laughed, but never looked up from his newspaper. “We’ll be on the yacht this week, so make sure Alexander doesn’t do anything foolish.”

Lex rolled his eyes and popped a grape into his mouth. “Me? I’m an angel, Father.”

Lena snorted in a surprisingly crass way. “Yes, Lucifer was an angel, wasn’t he?”

“Tsk-tsk, Lee, to think you’re so judgemental when you have a devilish vixen of your own.” Lex said with a malicious grin.

She shot a glare at her brother, worried her parents would question his remark. Fortunately for her, her parents only cared about themselves.

She slumped back into her chair downing the rest of her drink.

All of the family drama and false niceties were trivial, because her date with Kara was tonight.

* * *

“Pretty, please with sugar on top! And a cherry!” Kara said using her signature puppy dog eyes to her advantage.

Alex couldn’t resist. “Fine! Fine! I’ll take mom out to the movies tonight, but you better be done by eleven.”

She hugged her sister tightly and smiled. “Thank you! You’re the best sister ever!”

This was it! Kara had the house to herself. Well… to herself with Lena.

Rao, she couldn’t believe she was going on a date with Lena, when just a day earlier, she thought they might never speak again. She was walking on air.

“Ow!” Kara exclaimed as Alex pinched her side.

Alex laughed loudly. “Don’t worry Kar, you’re not dreaming. Have fun tonight!”

Kara began cleaning the house in preparation for her date and she suddenly felt very self conscious.

Her extremely small apartment could fit in Lena’s mansion twenty times over.

She just wished she had more to offer Lena.

She tried to push her insecurities away and quickly changed into her outfit for the evening.

She decided on a white button down, she just didn’t know how many buttons undone was too many. Two or three?

She texted Winn for advice and he said to wear a trench coat and nothing underneath, so Kara took that as three buttons.

Her shirt was tucked into high waisted dress pants and she just hoped Lena liked the way she looked.

She felt lanky and awkward in her clothes and wondered if maybe she should cancel the date all together.

She was never going to be good enough for Lena, why bother wasting anyone’s-

 

> **DING-DONG**

“She’s here!” Kara yelled realizing she was only talking to herself. She hurried, tripping over herself, to answer the door. “Keep it together Danvers!”

* * *

Lena stood outside of Kara’s tenement. She climbed up the stairs to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she heard Kara’s footsteps.

She then heard a loud rustling and a crash.

Kara’s voice radiated from behind the door to yell something she couldn’t understand.

She was starting to get a bit worried when the door swung open.

Kara meekly stood, holding a bouquet of crushed roses. She had an embarrassed smile on her face and blush painted across her cheeks that was redder than the flowers.

Her eyes took Lena in eagerly. Her mouth was open for a moment, as she raked her eyes across Lena’s appearance.

Internally she felt giddy at Kara’s reaction.

“Well, are you going to invite me in?” She said with a kind hearted laugh.

Kara’s mouth shut as she tried to form coherent sentences. “Oh, in! C-Come in!” Kara then looked down at her hands and pushed the flowers towards Lena. “For you! I-I’m sorry they got ruined. There was- um I fell. Be careful for the thorns.” Kara said gesturing to a small cut on her hand.

Lena took Kara’s hand and pressed a kiss to her injured hand. “They’re perfect. Thank you.” Lena said through her eyelashes. “And I brought you this.”

She handed Kara a bottle of wine. It looked very expensive, but she hoped Kara wouldn’t notice.

Lena corked open the wine and poured them into the glasses on the table, while Kara carefully put the damaged roses into a vase.

She walked over to sit down when Kara pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at Kara gratefully and sat down allowing herself to be pushed in.

Kara brought the plates over to the table. She set one down in front of Lena and then herself.

Lena laughed looking at the meal.

“Potstickers. I’m not surprised.”

Kara felt heat rise to her cheeks. “I know you mostly eat salads, but I wanted to make sure you were eating something other than kale.”

She reached across the table and held Kara’s hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb, she caressed the other girl.

Kara’s hand was shaking as she downed the rest of her wine.

Lena noticed the nervous gestures but knew better than to bring it up.

“So this is delicious.” She said with a smile.

Kara’s face lit up. “You like it?”

“I love it.” She retorted. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Kara cast her eyes downward looking sullen. “My dad taught me before he- um…”

She felt bad for bringing up painful memories. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to-“

“No. It’s okay. I like talking about him.” Kara said shaking her head and giving Lena a reassuring smile. “I wish he could’ve met you.”

“Really?” Lena said feeling a warmth spread through her chest.

Kara looking adoringly at her date. “Yeah. He would’ve loved you.”

Lena stiffened, still smiling, but something more reserved.

_Love? He would’ve loved me. Does that mean that you love me?_

She was snapped from her thoughts when Kara spoke excitedly. “Right, I forgot to tell you. We have dessert!”

Kara got up and brought over a large slice of apple pie and two spoons.

They dug in eating… well Kara ate most of it, but she still enjoyed it.

“Did you make this too?.” She asked grinning.

Kara laughed. “It was courtesy of Mama Danvers.”

“Well I’ll have to tell “Mama Danvers” how much I enjoyed her pie.” Lena said raising an eyebrow.

Kara looked away from her eyes. “Actually, she doesn’t know yet… about me- about us.”

An understanding look passed over Lena’s features. “That’s okay, darling. I’m in no rush. We have all the time in the world.” She said brushing a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear.

She smiled at the thought of meeting Kara’s family, and even though she didn’t have to deal with a complicated coming out, she knew how hard it might be for Kara.

As long as Kara was hers, she was happy.

Kara finished her glass of wine. Correction, Kara finished her third glass of wine, and was starting to feel it’s effects.

She and Lena moved to sit on the couch snuggling up to watch something on television.

“You know how I finally knew I liked you?” Kara said.

Lena giggled at Kara’s brazenness. “How?”

“I got jealous. I saw her touching you, and kissing you, and dancing with you… and I- I wanted it to be me.” Kara said caressing Lena’s arm as Lena laid on her chest.

“Well, you don’t have to be jealous anymore, okay? The only person who gets to touch me, and kiss me, and dance with me… is you.” She said reassuringly pressing a kiss to Kara’s chest where her skin was exposed.

“Do you know when I knew I liked you?”

“No. When?” Kara asked.

Lena nuzzled closer to Kara. “The first time I saw you.”

She could feel Kara shake with laughter. ”That’s not true.”

“It is. When I saw you in the parking lot on the first day, I was absolutely taken with you.” She said honestly. “I’ve wanted you since before I even met you.”

Kara smiled. “You make me sound better than I am.”

She got up from Kara and stared into her eyes. “You’re better than I could ever describe. I’m powerless when it comes to you.”

“I make you feel powerless?”

She shook her head. “You make me feel vulnerable.”

Kara smirked much more mischievously than she thought possible. “What else do I make you feel.”

Her eyebrow quirked flirtatiously. “Everything.”

Kara took this as an invitation as she flipped over on the couch to be on top of Lena. 

Kara kissed her lips and down her neck to her collar bone, lightly ghosting her skin, making her moan uncontrollably.

“I want you so much.” Kara said with a dark glaze over her eyes. She was shocked at Kara’s domineering behavior, but that wasn’t to say she didn’t enjoy it.

She dug her nails into Kara’s shoulder as Kara teased kisses along her neck. “Well aren’t we feeling brave?”

“You make me brave.” Kara bit the sensitive skin on Lena’s neck, making Lena’s eyes roll back.

She moaned again starting to get worked up. “Wine and I seem to have that effect on you.”

Lena panted and gritted her teeth trying to resist her urges. She could feel Kara’s breath quicken too and wound her fingers in the other girl’s blonde hair.

Kara got up removing her own shirt, when she stopped.

“Is something wrong?” Lena asked, her seductive demeanor replaced with a caring frown.

This scene was oddly familiar and she worried she might lose Kara again.

Kara’s lust seemed to fade away to nerves. “I just I’m- I’m not ready. I thought I was, but I’m sorry I-“

Lena shook her head with a warm smile. “No, darling, please don’t apologize. You’re perfect. We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready. We don’t have to tell your mom and we don’t have to have sex. Hell, I could just sit here and hold you, and I’d still feel like the luckiest woman alive.” She said laughing as she kissed the tip of Kara’s nose.

What she said shocked herself. She had found herself being so calloused and shallow sometimes, but she really could be happy just doing nothing with Kara.

Kara was completely taken with the woman in front of her. Maybe it was the wine or the high of being with Lena, but Kara was feeling truthful. Buzzed Kara was much braver than sober Kara, she gathered. “I’ve never done it before.”

She kissed Kara’s cheek this time. “Don’t worry. When we’re both ready I can show you how to please a woman.” She winked and laid back down on Kara’s chest.

“No, I don’t mean with a woman. I just mean- that I… I’ve never, uh, done it.” Kara said feeling completely inadequate and embarrassed.

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed genuinely shocked. She knew Kara was kind and pure, but she had no idea she was a virgin.

She felt insecure and tried to defend herself. “Well, I- I was saving myself for when in fell in love. I know that probably sounds stupid.”

“I’m sorry for my reaction, darling. I was just surprised, but no it’s not stupid at all. I think that’s beautiful.” Lena sighed hugging her girlfriend… maybe? “I felt the same way.”

“You did? Um, how- how many people have you slept with?” Kara asked regretting the question as soon as it left her mouth.

She didn’t know why it mattered, but she couldn’t say no to Kara. “Two.”

“Two?” Kara questioned.

She laughed and then felt a bit offended. “Yes, why?”

Kara shook her head, realizing it came out rude. “I just mean so many people want you. I- I figured you were very experienced.”

“Sex is special to me too, darling.” She said playing with Kara’s hair.

“Did you love them both?”

“I- yes, at one time, but in different ways.” Lena blinked her eyes forcefully as if shaking away a memory. Kara sensed there was more to know, but she didn’t want to pry.

Kara turned on her side and Lena followed suit so that Kara laid behind the other girl as a big spoon.

They cuddled together just listening to one another brather.

“Do you, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Kara asked.

Lena laughed. “I thought it was obvious.”

Kara smiled and was glad Lena couldn’t see the dopey grin she was wearing.

It didn’t matter that there had been others because they didn’t matter anymore. It was just Kara and Lena.

The night had grown dark, Lena has grown sleepy, and Alex and Eliza would be home soon.

Kara walked her to the door after she put her shirt back on.

“So…” Lena said smirking.

Kara smiled back uncontrollably. “So…”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” Lena asked hopefully. Seeming more nervous than Kara was used to.

Kara nodded and asked teasingly. “Hmm… are you going to chauffeur me everyday?”

“Of course. You’re my girlfriend now.” She said with a wink.

Kara’s heart jumped at hearing that.

_My girlfriend._

She laughed at Lena’s flirtiness. “Okay, and breakfast?”

Lena rolled her eyes jokingly. “Yes, darling and I’ll bring you breakfast.”

Kara pulled Lena against her by the hips and kissed the girl in front of her because she couldn’t think of anything else she wanted more.

“Goodnight, Kara.” She said with a smile.

She waved at Lena and leaned against the door frame. “Goodnight, Lena.”

Kara closed the front door and once she was back inside, she laid against the it and slid all the way down to the floor.

Then she bolted up quickly pumping her fists in the air. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Kara spun around in circles with her arms outstretched. “Alexa play my happy playlist!”

Music radiated throughout her house as she danced out of pure joy. “Lena Luthor’s my girlfriend!”

_Lena Luthor’s my girlfriend._


	12. Only the Best for My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Super home movie circulates through NH and Kara and Lena get closer.

Kara stared out her living room window, excitedly waiting for Lena’s car to arrive.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Lena walking up the pathway to her house. She quickly opened the door to see her girlfriend smiling at her.

“Good morning.” Lena said warmly.

“Good morning.” She replied. Kara’s heart practically melted just hearing Lena’s voice. “Um, Lee?”

“Yes?” Lena said already walking away from the door, Kara following in tow.

Kara moved to walk beside Lena. “Where’s your car?”

“Oh, we’re walking to school.” She said nonchalantly.

Kara sighed. “Lee, that’s really far.”

“I know, darling, but competition is a month away and I want us to be prepared.” Lena said with a determined tone.

“Wait… did you walk all the way here from your house?” Kara asked, and Lena simply nodded. “Baby, that’s a long walk! Aren’t you tired?”

“I had some motivation.” Lena said grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her close.

Kara pulled Lena in for a kiss, tasting the sweet lip gloss that coated Lena’s lips.

Lena brought a hand up to rest on Kara’s neck and deepened the kiss. She loved the feeling of Kara’s hands sliding around her waist.

They broke apart after a few moments, both not really wanting to, but it was broad daylight after all.

“I don’t mind walking.” Kara said earnestly. “I do wish we got breakfast though.”

Lena laughed. “Did you think I forgot?” She pulled a blue bag from her purse and gave it to Kara.

Inside were two chocolate croissants from National City’s most popular French bakery.

Kara’s smile grew ten sizes and her mouth practically watered. She took one of the croissants out and tried to hand it to Lena.

“Oh, no darling, that’s for you.” Lena shook her head grinning.

Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. “But there’s two here?”

“I know. I didn’t want you to be hungry.” Lena said simply.

Kara beamed as she threw her arms around Lena again. “How is my girlfriend so perfect?”

Lena felt herself smile uncontrollably, as Kara admired her. “You know? I’m asking myself the same question.”

After eating her croissants, they were almost at the end of their morning walk.

“Ugh, thank Rao we’re almost there. My feet are killing me.” Lena said.

She must’ve been in a lot of pain, because she wasn’t one to complain or let her feelings show. Either that or perhaps Kara brought out a different side to Lena.

Kara looked down to see Lena shoes. “Are you wearing heels?”

“What? They’re wedges.” Lena said not seeming to see the problem.

Kara mouth hung open and then she laughed heartily. “Well of course your feet hurt. You should’ve worn something more comfortable.”

Lena looked as though Kara had said something disgusting. “What would people think? I can’t have anyone seeing me in casual clothes.”

Kara was confused until she realized Lena was serious. “Okay. I get it. Well not really, but I know that stuff is really important to you.”

“Don’t act like it isn’t important to you, darling.” Lena said raising an eyebrow. “I know you love being the sweet, puppy-dog jock.”

Kara looked shocked. “What? Is that what people think of me?”

“That’s what my people tell me.” Lena laughed holding Kara’s hand again.

“They’re not wrong.” She joined Lena in her laughter and shrugged. “That’s a pretty funny title. It kind of sounds like a bachelor description”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and then rolled her eyes affectionately. “Well, you’re my jock. So it sounds like a description of Lena Luthor’s girlfriend.” She said possessively.

“Yes, I am.” Kara smiled at Lena and kissed her on the cheek. “Are your feet still hurting?”

“Rao, Yes.” Lena said, her face contorting in pain.

Kara then walked in front of Lena and bent her knees. “Get on.”

Lena eyed Kara up and down. “What are you doing?”

“You said your feet hurt, so I’m going to carry you.” She said without turning around.

Lena thought the gesture was sweet, but she couldn’t make Kara do that. “Darling, we’re almost at school. Plus, I’ll be too heavy.”

“Please, my gym bag weighs more than you.” Kara said snorting. “Besides, I don’t mind.”

She muttered an agreement then pressed herself against Kara’s back and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Kara stood up to her full height, picking Lena up with ease. Lena felt Kara’s muscular back and it became very apparent just how athletic Kara really was.

“Wow.” Lena said in awe of Kara’s strength and sweetness. “I could get used to this.”

She joked. Kara turned her head to catch Lena’s eyes. Kara smiled and then turned back to face forward and simply said. “Only the best for my girl.”

The last leg of Lena’s journey was spent pressed tightly against Kara, until they reached the marble floors of National High.

* * *

Winn stalked towards his locker, glancing at his phone as he walked. When he finally arrived, he looked up to see Mon-el waiting for him.

What the hell was this? Was he there to get his revenge? Winn looked around cautiously making sure there weren’t any lacrosse players waiting to get the jump on him.

“Hey.” Mon-el said nervously, his hands resting in his pants pockets. His shoulders slumped, making him seem smaller than he was.

Winn stayed a close distance away, not sure of how to respond. “Um… hey.”

Mon-el straightened out to his full height and although he didn’t do so threateningly, it scared Winn. He was a much taller boy, and the bruise on his eye made him look even more intimidating than usual; even if Winn did put it there.

“I uh- I just wanted to come and say I’m sorry.” He said looking embarrassed.

Winn shook his head in disbelief. “What? You- you’re not going to beat you up?”

Mon-el’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

“Well… you know.” Winn said gesturing to his eye.

The other boy laughed shortly. “No, I kind of- I kind of deserved that.”

“Oh… well, I’m sorry too, for hitting you.” Winn said feeling a bit guilty seeing the black eye up close.

Mon-el nodded and smiled. “Cool. So are we good?”

Winn was still in shock, but managed a good natured smile of his own. “Yeah. We’re good.”

The other boy stalked away seeming a bit relieved, but still as nervous as Winn had ever seen him.

Mon-el just apologized for something, and Winn wasn’t sure why considering Mon-el never apologized for anything. He accepted the apology, of course, but he couldn’t help but feel the other shoe about to drop.

* * *

“She did not carry you for ten blocks.” Cat said genuinely shocked.

Tania smiled dreamily. “Wow, that’s like so romantic! She must really love you.”

Lena choked on her green smoothie. “Love? No I- I don’t think so.”

Cat rolled her eyes and then glared at Tania. “Let’s not assume things.”

“I’m just saying.” Tania tried to defend herself before meekly sipping her own drink.

Lena sat back in her chair. “Cat’s right. I don’t know if Kara feels that way about me.”

Tania shrugged as the phone sitting beside her buzzed loudly. She flipped it over to check her notifications to see a text from her sister.

> **Sistah <3 **
> 
> Please tell me this isn’t you.
> 
> _{video attachment}_

Tania opened the video to see a face she recognized: her own. Her body was naked and sprawled across a bed as Lex fucked her from behind. The sound of the video radiated through the courtyard as she quickly muted her volume.

“Are you watching porn?” Cat asked wide eyed.

Just then Lena’s phone buzzed with a notification. She didn’t speak, but Tania knew what Lena had just received.

Her stomach fell to her knees and her head was spinning. Terror washed over her and it felt as though her green smoothie was crawling it’s way up her throat until-

Cat sprung up from her seat, moving to Tania’s side. She held Tania’s hair back as the girl returned her lunch all over a beautiful rose bush.

Cat was known for being a bitch, but she was always there for her friends (even if she did have an attitude).

Cat rubbed small circles on Tania’s back. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Yes, besides. No one has even seen it, I’m sure.” Lena said with a soft expression. Cat didn’t understand what was happening, but for once she refrained from a snarky remark, sensing how upset Tania was.

Tania wiped her mouth then looked around the courtyard to see everyone staring at her. They pointed, and whispered, and laughed.

They knew. _They all knew._  

* * *

Lena marched up to Lex at his locker. Lex was chatting to his Lacrosse buddies with his usual unconcerned tone of voice. She grabbed her brother roughly by the arm and dragged him to a nearby corner.

“Geez, Lee, what the fuck is wrong with you? I was in the middle of a conversation” He said clearly irritated.

Lena’s eyes widened and nose scrunched up in anger. Her face became more unexpressive as she tried to compose herself. She spoke to him with a low voice. “Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You made a sex tape?”

He looked away from her guiltily. “I didn’t think anyone would see it.”

“Well, then how the hell did they?” Lena questioned.

Lex sighed heavily, but showed little sign of remorse. “Look, I sent it to my buddy because he didn’t believe me, and he swore he wasn’t going to send it to anyone else.”

She narrowed her eyes squarely on her brother. “You cannot be serious. How could you be so foolish! Mother and Father are gone for a day and you pull this?”

“Lena, I didn’t mean for-” She couldn’t even hear him. The only thing she could think of was her dear friend.

Tania had been in love with Lex since they were children, and all he seemed to do is use her. Lena could no longer make excuses for her brother’s behavior.

She stormed down the hall feeling immensely irritated and terribly guilty. Luckily for Lena, she knew just the person to cheer her up.

* * *

Lena walked into the library to see Kara reading intently at one of the large, wooden tables.

Beside her sat Maggie and Alex sharing earbuds as they watched something on Maggie’s laptop. Every once in a while they’d catch each other staring and smile brightly.

Lena was glad to see them together, and could obviously tell how in love they were.

She only wished Kara was ready to be as open about their relationship. Lena promised Kara she wouldn’t pressure her, and she intended to keep that promise. Still, she couldn’t help but want Kara in public and in private.

Kara looked up when Lena pulled out the chair beside her. Lena was met with a toothy grin and then a look of sympathy. Both Alex and Maggie gave her the same look, and she loathed being pitied.

When she sat down, Kara held her hand under the table as she spoke. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Lena nodded, not sure how she was feeling and hardly feeling ready to unpack it at school, or in front of Kara’s sister.

“Can I stay over your house tonight?” Lena said hating the desperate tone of her voice and that she had even asked at all.

She didn’t know where the question even came from, and judging by the look on Kara’s face; the other girl felt the same.

Kara’s mouth gaped for a moment as she considered.

She worried about her mother finding out about Lena, but Lena was also her girlfriend. She couldn’t refuse Lena comfort in her time of need, and she also found it hard to refuse Lena anything.

“Of course.” Kara said with a smile. “You’ll come home with Alex and I after school.”

Lena felt herself sigh in relief as she was getting to spend time with Kara.

She was sad, truly, but she also longed wanted to be with Kara whenever she could.

Rao worked in mysterious ways, and if it got her a night of cuddling with Kara, she wasn’t sure she minded.

This was by far the best sleep over she’d ever had and it hadn’t even happened yet.


	13. I Want to Know All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber party... or not?

“So for a whole year, Kara was terrified of pineapples!” Eliza laughed loudly.

A blush crawled its way up Kara’s neck and turned her cheeks pink. “Mom, I told you not to tell that story.”

Lena met Kara’s eyes across the table and shot her a dazzling smile. Kara couldn’t help, but smile in return.

Alex, Kara, Eliza, and Lena all sat at the Danvers’ kitchen table finishing their dinner.

Mrs. Danvers happily agreed that Lena could sleep over, however she didn’t know the full truth.

She knew Lena and Kara were close… just not how close. It’s not as though Kara wanted to lie, she simply was waiting for the right time to tell her adoptive mom.

“Are you girls all set?” Eliza said motioning to the plates.

Kara nodded. “Yes, but don’t worry! I can clean up,”

“No, you have a guest! Go, have fun. I’ll clean up.” Her mother replied kindly.

Kara wanted to insist, but knowing her Mother, she wouldn’t change her mind.

Lena followed Kara upstairs to her bedroom. The room was very small and had very little furniture in it. There was a bed, a bureau, and a small desk in the corner of the room. The Wallpaper was in poor condition, and the floors creaked at the sheer age of the house.

Lena looked around the room to see how tiny it was, especially in comparison to her own. She figured that with that little space Kara really didn’t own much.

She felt a bit sad that Kara had to live like this, and she had more money than she could ever need. She also admired her girlfriend’s strength.

Kara had so little and yet she was the kindest and most selfless person Lena had ever met.

Kara turned to look at Lena bashfully. “Uh, so this is it. It’s not much. It must seem kind of pathetic compared to your house.”

Lena shook her head. “No, I like it.”

Kara laughed. “Why?”

She shrugged and sat down on the bed looking sweetly at Kara. “Because it’s yours.”

Kara’s shoulders shook with laughter. She sat down on the bed next to Lena and playfully pushed her shoulder. “Flirt.”

“You love it.” Lena said teasingly, raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

Kara laughed and then got a bit more serious. “So I was thinking we could share the bed. If- if that’s alright with you?”

Lena smiled devilishly. “As long as you can keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’ll try.” Kara replied honestly, although hoped it came across flirtatiously.

Kara got up from the bed and began ruffling through her drawer to get her pajamas. She felt Lena’s arms slide around her waist from behind and leaned back into the touch. She smiled as Lena kissed her neck and hugged her tightly.

“Could I borrow some pajamas, darling?” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. Her hot breath sent tingles down Kara’s spine. “I didn’t pack anything.”

Kara felt a weakness in her knees from Lena being pressed up against her so tightly. “Of course!” She quickly moved away from her girlfriend in hopes to control herself.

Kara grabbed an extra t-shirt and shorts, and handed them to Lena. Lena looked at the print on the shirt and smiled. On the front were the words Midvale Muskrats Varsity Track and on the back was Kara’s last name.

“I’m going to change.” Lena said calmly.

Kara’s stood there practically mute as a blush washed over her face. She opened her mouth to try and form words. “Oh, uh… I- um-“

Finally realizing she wouldn’t be able to talk she just spun around and faced the wall, so that Lena could change.

“You don’t have to turn around.” Lena giggled. Her voice then slipped into a huskier tone. Still, Kara sensed her nerves. “You can look- if you want.”

Kara remained facing the wall. “Lee… I would love to…, but I wouldn’t ever want to make you- make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I want you to see me.” Lena’s tone was sure this time and her confession gave Kara the strength she needed to turn around.

Kara looked at Lena, her eyes wide with adoration. It was like she was looking at the eighth wonder of the world, and that wonder was Lena.

Lena slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let the fabric slide down her shoulders. The bra underneath was a deep shade of navy that adorned her body so perfectly as though it was made specifically for her.

Kara said nothing, her face frozen in awe and want, as Lena brought her hands behind her back. Her eyes never left Kara’s as she stared at her with a burning intensity.

Her nimble fingers came together to unclasp the hooks of her bra. At a painstaking pace Lena let the straps fall from her and held the cups to cover her chest. Then she allowed the bra to drop to the floor revealing herself to Kara.

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat taking Lena in. The skin of her breasts was the same as the rest of her body: smooth, pale, unblemished. She wanted so desperately to reach out and touch them. She ached to press a kiss to Lena’s chest. To touch her nipples that stood at attention from Lena’s arousal.

Kara wanted to do so many things, but she couldn’t move. It was Lena who stepped closer to Kara. She took Kara’s hand from her side and opened it up, then gently placed it over her breast. When Kara squeezed lightly, Lena threw her head back in pleasure.

She watched her girlfriend expose herself and present her body to her; bare and vulnerable. She loved getting to be with Lena. She loved seeing all of Lena. She just loved-

“I love you.” Kara said, shocked the words had come out of her mouth and not someone else’s.

Lena’s eyes widened and her face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

Kara gulped down with a heavy swallow. “I said I- I love you.”

Lena backed away from Kara slowly, her chest still exposed. “Why did you say that? Everything was perfect.”

“Because I love you, Lena. I just- I want you to know how I feel.” Kara said confused and grasping for Lena’s hand.

Lena swatted Kara away and grabbed the t-shirt from the bed, throwing it on. She quickly put on the shorts too. She undressed mechanically and without ceremony. “You shouldn’t have said that.”

“Lee, you don’t have to say it back.” Kara said sitting on the bed and patting it beside her. “I just want to be honest about how I feel.”

Lena sat down on the bed next to her. “I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Kara asked gently.

The brunette shook her head fiercely. “I can’t love you.”

Kara looked warily at her girlfriend. “Baby, why not?”

Lena seemed to grow frustrated at Kara. “Because! Because everyone I love leaves… or they hurt me… or they die!” Lena said quite loudly, but realized it and returned to her normal volume. “Lex, my adoptive parents, my real parents, Mon-el, Imra, Morgan-“

“I’m not them.” Kara’s heart broke watching the tears spill from Lena’s eyes.

“That’s what I always think. That this time is different, and it never is.” Lena wiped her tears on her arm.

“Lena… I know I didn’t make things easy, but I promise I would never hurt you.” Kara took Lena’s hands in her own. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But Kara-“ Lena tried to protest.

Kara cut her off. “We’re together now. It’s you and me. From now on, if we have a problem, we’ll talk about it.” Kara laughed lightly. “You’re stuck with me Luthor.”

Lena laughed despite her tears. “Okay.”

Kara pulled Lena into a hug and held her tightly against her chest. “Good. Now get in bed we’re going to talk.”

Kara changed into her pajamas quickly and then slid in bed next to Lena. She tucked them both under the covers and kissed Lena on the forehead softly.

“Okay. So I have some questions, and you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to, but we do need to talk.” Kara said carefully as she stroked Lena’s arm with her hand.

Lena hummed in agreement, leaning into Kara’s side.

Kara took a shaky breath, fearing she might scare Lena away. “Well, is Imra… your- is she your ex?”

“Yes.” Lena said in a monotone whisper.

“Okay, well how serious was it?” She asked nervously.

* * *

 

> **Last Summer**

“I love you so fucking much, Lena Luthor! Rao, my heart can’t take it.” Imra laughed heartily pulling Lena in for a searing kiss.

“I love you too.” Lena said in return with a blissful smile.

“I could stay like this forever with you.” Imra mused playing with Lena’s hair. She wrapped a tendril around her finger and admired the softness of it all.

The girls laid sprawled across Lena’s bed, legs intertwined, their bodies bare besides the sheets that covered them.

“Sounds tempting.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow as she snuggled up closer to her girlfriend.

Imra put a finger under Lena’s chin and looked deeply into her eyes. “I mean it.”

* * *

“That’s why Mon-el and I will never be friends.” Lena said tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to keep it together.”

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s okay. You’re doing so good, baby. I just have one more question.”

Lena looked up from her sniffling. “What’s that?”

“Who’s Morgan?”

* * *

 

> **Last Summer**

“It was the summer of freshman year and the cheer squad was on the track to nationals. I’d been working extra hard, because I was a winner. I had to win.

Our coach was a young, handsome man. He was about thirty, unmarried, and had a demanding confidence that made all the girls swoon. He was a technically trained gymnast, and most importantly: he was my hero.

Morgan Edge.

I idolized that man.

At the time I was very self assured, if only to other people. I yearned to feel the love I had never found in my parents. I wanted the love of my dearly departed mother.

Still… It didn’t matter what I wanted. Morgan made that very clear.

We had practiced all day in the sun, and I was eager to visit Imra at the DEO.

As practice ended we all walked into the locker room to change and shower. Morgan loomed in the entry way as he always did, but none of us questioned it. He was our coach. Our friend. He was Morgan.

I was following the last group of girls out of the locker room when Morgan called out to me.

“Hey, Lee! Could you stay back a minute?” He said with his dangerously charming smile.

I smiled back at him. “Sure, coach.”

“Well I just wanted to talk about your performance out there today.” He said walking over to the door and turning the heavy bronze lock.

At that point I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I knew something wasn’t right. “Why did you lock the door?”

He ignored my question and walked towards me so closely that I had to look up to talk to him. He loomed over me and in the dark lighting of the locker room he was someone I didn’t recognize. “Your performance out there was… disappointing.”

“Coach I’ve been working really hard out there.” I said shocked he was unhappy with my performance.

“This is a team sport, cheer. You haven’t been a good teammate now have you?” He said putting a hand on my shoulder. The hand felt like it was made of hot iron as his touch burned my skin.

“I thought I was. I’ve been doing my best, but I’ll try to be better.” I said as my breath quickened in my chest.

“I know you will. Because you’re going to show me how much of a team player you are.” He said, his mouth warping into a gash of a smile.”

* * *

“Oh my Rao. Lena I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Kara said holding Lena close. “I’m sorry I made you talk about it.”

Kara felt horribly guilty for pushing Lena to talk about her sexual assault. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand for reassurance. “It’s okay, darling. You know what they say. Never meet your heroes.”

Lena laughed dryly, but Kara still wanted to know one thing. “Where did he go?”

She didn’t feel much like talking about it anymore, but she knew it would set Kara at ease to know. “Well after that, I told him I would tell everyone, but he insisted that no one would believe me. To be fair, they probably wouldn’t have. Besides, I was too ashamed to say anything. He supposedly left for a better job offer, or maybe he was afraid I might say something. I’m not sure. I just know he’s gone and I can breathe again.” Lena sighed. “I’m so glad I told you. I’ve been carrying this with me for so long. I was withering away.” She remarked with an empty expression.

“I’m glad you told me too.” Kara said with a kind smile. “I want you to be able to tell me anything. I want to know you. All of you.”

“That’s what I want too, darling.” Lena said pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips. “It just might take me a little bit of time to get there.”

Kara rolled on to her side to snuggle into Lena. “We have all the time in the world.”

Just then a knock came at the door and Alex spoke softly. “Kar, it’s me.”

“Come in.” Kara said, hanging on to Lena when she tried to pull away.

Alex came in and rolled her eyes with a smile. “You guys are so gay for each other.”

Kara laughed. “Did you come in here just to say that?”

“I wanted to see if you guys needed a ride tomorrow?” Alex asked.

Lena piped up this time. “My driver can take us.”

Alex nodded with a smirk and shut the lights. “Okay, lovebirds. Don’t get my sister pregnant now, Luthor.”

“Alex!” Kara yelled as Alex as she left quickly through the door.

Lena seemed genuinely embarrassed, but laughed anyways. “So… your sister knows about me.”

“I- I told her about you.” Kara said bashfully. “Does that bother you?”

“No, I think it’s adorable.” Lena said pressing her hand to Kara’s cheek. “And I may have told Lex about you.”

“May have huh?” Kara said kissing Lena’s palm and then tracing her fingertips along Lena’s jaw.

Lena giggled at the touch. “What are you doing?”

“I’m touching your jaw,” Kara said simply, laughing with Lena. “I love your jawline.”

“What else do you love about me?” Lena asked flirtatiously.

Kara’s tone turned teasing. “Well, I can think of two things.” She wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her chest.

“Kara Danvers, what did I say about being handsy.” Lena jokingly reprimanded, putting her hands over Kara’s and squeezing them tighter around herself.

“I can’t help it. You’re my kryptonite.” Kara said burying her face into Lena’s neck.

Lena scooted back as Kara spooned her. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Lee.” Kara said closing her eyes and taking in the sweet smell of Lena.


	14. It’s Laura... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el goes after Winn and the Super girls deal with a bully. Lex finds out his actions really do have consequences and everyone is gearing up for the Luthors’ gala on Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being MIA, I’ve just been so busy with school! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

All heads turned to see the Supers waltzing down the hall in their perfectly synchronized fashion.

Tania's gorgeous brown skin sparkled under the sunlight that radiated through the school’s many windows. Her hips swayed and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of metallic sunglasses.

Cat laughed dryly at nothing at all, her hair flouncing perfectly in tune with the click of her heels on the floor. She raised her McQueen bag higher on her shoulder, just to show everyone that it indeed hadn't even been released yet.

Lex and Mon-el lingered behind the girls, stalking down the hall all chiseled jaws and tight fitted blazers.

In the front of the pack was none other than the Queen Bee herself, Lena fucking Luthor. Her green eyes looked upon all that was in her school; her Kingdom. She spread her cherry red lips apart to reveal perfect white teeth that seemed to match the polished look of her everywhere else.

To the outsider, this picture would make sense. The beautiful, the popular, and the rich were on top as if this year had never happened. However this year had happened, proof of that walked beside Lena.

She wore glasses and had a genuine smile, her clothes seemed a bit too snug for her lanky build, and she was on the arm of her majesty.

That girl; that proof, was Kara Danvers.

"Hi Kara!" A redheaded girl called to her as they made their way down the hall.

A boy near her asked. "How's it going KD?"

The group of field hockey girls that lingered near the end of the hall all moved from her way, muttering apologies to her.

"Why is everyone being so weird?" Kara asked Lena with a concerned glance.

Lena's face twisted up in a mischievous smile. "Because you're mine now. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

They walked down the hall to the cafeteria when Kara sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked gently.

Kara shook her head, laughing awkwardly. "Oh, it's nothing. I thought I did that in my head. Don’t worry."

Lena squeezed Kara's arm and said warmly. "Please tell me. I can try to make you feel better."

Kara inhaled Lena's sweetness like a starving dog devours a steak. It filled her up and made her feel good inside. "Well... it's just- that girl sitting over there, Leslie. She's in my english class and she- she isn't very nice to me."

Lena's sweet smile turned to a fierce grimace. "What did she do to you? If she hurt you I swear-"

"No no no, Lee it's okay! She just knew I had some money problems and she liked to make fun of me for it. That's all." Kara said trying to quell Lena's anger.

Lena shook her head sternly. "I'm going to go over there and-"

"Baby, please. Promise me you won't do anything to her." Kara pleaded. Cat pretended to gag at Kara calling Lena 'baby', but listened intently on the conversation.

Lena's warmth returned almost immediately. "Of course, darling. I won't do anything to her."

Lena's fingers twitched as they stuck behind her back, crossed as she let the lie spill from her lips.

Cat and Tania saw the gesture behind Lena's back and regarded one another with a nod.

A member of the peasantry class has offended the Queen’s lady. Unfortunately for Leslie, her majesty is not a merciful ruler when it comes to her love.

* * *

“Winn, wait up!” Mon-el called to the shorter boy.

  
Winn saw the Super headed his way and began walking faster down the hall hoping to avoid the inevitable beating he was going to face.

“Winn!” Mon-el called again.

Mon-el continued stalking him to the first floor… and the second floor… and the third floor.

Winn frantically looked around for a place to hide, and quickly jumped into the janitor’s closet. He held his breath and prayed to Rao, that Mon-el would give up looking.

He heard footsteps stop in front of the door and braced himself for Mon-el to enter.

The taller boy opened the door and pulled the string hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the closet.

Winn’s face wore an expression of terror as he saw the black eye he had created.

“I thought we already had this conversation and you said you weren’t going to hit me, but I’ve you changed your mind I understand. I won’t fight back, but please be careful for the face.” Winn said as he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

“Winn, I’m not gonna hit you.” Mon-el laughed.

Winn opened his eyes. “You’re not?”

“Of course not.” He replied earnestly.

Winn questioned. “But… what about your face?”

“I- I deserved it. Honestly, I wanted to say thank you.” He admitted.

“Wait, why would you thank me? I mean I literally punched you in the face.” Winn asked.

“I’m a selfish asshole. I needed a wake up call and you gave it to me, so thank you.” Mon-el admitted.

“Oh… um well, no problem I guess.” Winn laughed nervously.

Mon-el stared at Winn for a moment before he spoke again. “There’s something else I wanted to do.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to hit me.” Winn stated nervously.

Mon-el laughed. “I’m not. I would never hit you.”

“Then what did you want to do?” Winn asked not sure what Mon-el meant.

“This.” Mon-el grabbed the back of Winn’s neck and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Kara sat on the couch next to Alex and Maggie as a commercial for the new L-Corp cars came on the screen.

“How many cars can these people make?” Alex asked with a tone of disbelief.

Maggie laughed, putting her dimples on display. “I’ve been to their house, babe. The answer is a hell of a lot.”

“Well so has Kara. If you want to know what the Luthor mattresses are like, you can ask her.” Alex teased with a mischievous smile.

Kara threw a pillow at Alex’s head and Maggie laughed uproariously when it hit her face.

“Leave me alone, Alex.” Kara huffed dramatically, all the while wearing a blush on her cheeks.

“Stop bothering her, Alex.” Maggie shoved Alex’s shoulder. “So, little Danvers, how are things with Lena?” She asked eagerly.

Kara’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. “They’re uh, wow…she- she’s amazing. I’m just- you know, really happy!”

Maggie smiled genuinely. “That’s great! You’re both awesome.”

“Yeah, Kar, I really am happy for you. You guys seem like you make a perfect match.” Alex added.

“Yeah I think we do.” Kara said thinking of Lena.

Just then Maggie excitedly tapped Alex on the shoulder. “Babe, we should totally invite Kara and Lena to go out with us.”

“You mean like a double date?” Alex asked with a scared look.

Kara’s ears perked up and she showed off a megawatt smile. “I’ve always wanted to go on a double date! I’m in of course!”

“Thanks, Mags. Thanks so much.” Alex said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

“No problem.” She said with a wink as she kissed Alex’s cheek.

Kara’s positivity made her nearly oblivious to the annoyance as she beamed. “This is going to be great!”

* * *

“Alexander, give me your phone!” Lionel yelled at his son.  
“It’s my property.” Lex countered holding the phone tightly to his chest.

Lionel’s face became a mask of rage. “No, it’s mine.” He took the phone from Lex’s grasp and threw it at the wall. It shattered instantly, shards of glass scattered across the floor.

“What the hell?” Lex shouted.

The steam might as well have come out of Lionel’s ears as he yelled. “You’re lucky we’re not sending you away for what you did. Making a sex tape! Do you know what that will do to this family name? You have embarrassed your mother and I, and you will face the consequences!”

“What do you mean?” Lex asked nervously.

Lionel ground his jaw tightly. “I mean: no phone, no parties, no vacations, and you won’t go anywhere without your driver.”

“That’s so unfair!” Lex huffed out.

“And you’re going to be up for auction at our charity gala, since you selfishly never offered yourself like your sister did.”

He grimaced at his Father’s words. “I’m not being a random girl’s date for a night like some prostitute!”

“Oh, yes you are. You’re doing whatever your mother and I tell you to do. The only reason we’re even throwing this charity gala is to maintain at least some of our family’s dignity after you took an axe to it.” Lionel argued.

“I'm going to my room since that’s the only thing I can do now!” Lex jeered at his father as he stormed away.

His father rolled his eyes and yelled at his son’s retreating figure. “Keep the door open! The next sex tape you make, you’ll be in military school!”

* * *

The girls approached Leslie, who was hunched over a textbook in the courtyard.

Lena sat down abruptly in the chair, dropping her bag down loudly on the table.

“Oh- uh.” Leslie looked up in surprise clearly very nervous and confused to see the school’s most popular girls at her table.

Tania and Cat each stood on either side of Lena wearing fake smiles.

“Hi, you’re Leslie, right?” Lena asked charmingly as if she had no idea who the girl was at all.

The girl seemed to blush at the fact that Lena Luthor knew her name. “Yeah- yeah that’s my name.”

“Well, Leslie. You’re very pretty. Isn’t she very pretty girls?” Lena asked her eyes never leaving Leslie.

“Very pretty.” Cat replied also staring down Leslie.

“The prettiest.” Tania chimed in.

“Oh, I- wow um thank yo-“ Leslie tried to speak when Lena cut her off.

“So listen, Laura.” Lena spoke her smile sickeningly sweet.

Leslie tried to correct her. “It’s Leslie.”

“Whatever.” Lena said blowing by her remark. “We think you’re pretty and have potential to be really popular, so we want you to join the Supers.”

Leslie’s face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. “Oh my Rao! Are you serious?”

“Of course, we want you to be one of us.” Lena said.

“Everyone would love you.” Cat pointed out.

Tania nodded. “And you’d be like so popular.”

“So, what do you say?” Lena offered with a raised eyebrow.

Leslie nodded fiercely. “Yes! Yes- I mean of course I’ll join!”

“Great. Since you’re one of us now, I expect to see you at my family’s gala this Friday.” Lena said.

“Okay! I’ll be there!” Leslie assured her. “What should I wear?”

“Don’t worry we’ll text you all the details.” Lena replied.

“We have your back.” Cat said.

Tania followed. “Oh totes.”

“Well, this was a fun chat, Laura, but the girls and I have simply got to run.” Lena said rising from her chair.

She, Cat, and Tania had made their way halfway across the courtyard before Leslie could even try to say goodbye.

The weather forecast has just come in, and it seems like there’s a storm coming. Unfortunately for Leslie, she has no idea what’s brewing, but she’s about to find out.

* * *

It was the day before the gala and Kara was changing for cheer practice when she heard her name on the intercom.

 

> **Kara Danvers, please report to the football field immediately. I repeat: Kara Danvers please report to the football field immediately.**

Kara had no idea what that was about, but she walked out to the field anyway. As she got closer she noticed the cheer team on the field. Just then she heard music start playing from the speakers.

Britney Spears’ “I’m a Slave 4 U” could be heard as the cheerleaders, dressed in black outfits began dancing. The dance team also dressed in the same clothes, joined them.

Kara got to the edge of the field when she saw Lena join the group, in a skintight white dress. She held a bouquet of roses in on hand and a microphone in the other.

The marching band then came and formed a circle around the back of the dancers as they played in tune with the music. The lacrosse players in the stands across from Kara all held up signs that together. spelled out: “Be my date to the gala?”

The music came to a close and the dancing came to a finish when Lena made her way over to Kara. She brought the microphone up to her lips and spoke. “Kara Danvers, you are amazing and I’m so proud to call you my girlfriend. I don’t know what I’d be without you and I hope I won’t have to find out. Now, as you know, my family’s gala is this Friday night. Would you do me the honor of being my date?”

  
At this point Kara was in tears and simply hugged Lena crushing the flowers between them. She whispered in Lena’s ear. “Yes. It will always be yes.”

They pulled apart and Lena spoke into the microphone with a laugh. “She said yes. Thank you so much to all of you.”

They all erupted into applause and began making their way off the field leaving Kara and Lena to stand there hand in hand.

“You never do anything small, do you?” Kara asked Lena with a smile.

Lena answered. “Not when it comes to you, darling.”

“I mean that much to you?” Kara’s heart was warmed by Lena’s reply.

“Of course. Kara, I’d do anything for you.” Lena responded seriously.

For Kara, she would do terrible things that she couldn’t even fathom, and that was perhaps the scariest part.


End file.
